


How To Love

by Belliatryx



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belliatryx/pseuds/Belliatryx
Summary: A Kakashi Love Story.Shinokane Hyohaku-sha is the Princess of her clan. She is being sent to Konoha to continue her training as a kunoichi and to help with matters of her clan. There she is placed on team 7 as a temporary replacement for Sasuke. As she learns and is trained under Kakashi she finds herself falling for him, but she can't love him. He's always late, never seems to care and most of all her mother would not approve. He is suitable to be a king! But deep in her heart, she yearns for true love and she wants that with him!Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto I only own my clan and my ideas with her please do not steal!Please comment and vote! Just no rude stuff or it will be deleted. Thank you!Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Character and Clan Info Plus Chapter One

Naruto Fan-Fiction (Tv series)  
Kakashi Hatake Love Story  
Hyohaku-sha (Wanderer) Clan   
This clan is known to be “Cursed with vampirism” the clan does drink blood as it is the way the clan gains and replenishes their own chakra. Clan members must drink blood at least once a week to not eventually turn their own blood into chakra and become weak. When drinking a person’s blood they know things such as blood type, the chemical makeup of the person’s blood, and other health info.   
The clan does not have fangs like “classic vampires” they have to cut and drink from the wound. The clan also has a connection with village hospitals to buy donated blood.   
Kekkei Genkai is the Kogosei (Photosynthesis): meaning that with their own blood the clan can grow their own plants and herbs. This allows them to know and use Hanakotoba (the language of flowers), Doku no kenkyu (the study of poisons), and Kampo (Herbal medicine).  
This clan is great with Taijutsu, good with Ninjutsu, very rarely uses Genjutsu, and because of what the clan learns from drinking the blood they know basic medical ninjutsu.   
The clan wanders around the Seven lands as merchants and traders because they are seen as cursed. Being called Vampires is an insult to this clan. The world does not see them as a normal ninja. Once in a while, they leave a clan member in a village as a “liaison” to help the village and gain something in return.   
Shinokane (Death Bell) Hyohaku-sha [Kane -nickname]  
Is the Princess of the wandering merchant clan.  
She is sent to Konoha to be the “liaison” of her clan and learn how to be a better kunoichi.  
Is assigned to be a part of Team Kakashi (Seven) for learning.   
Kane fights with Tessenjutsu (war fans) she has five different types of fans:  
A Gunpai fan used as a shield also holds a Wakizashi.  
Three different Tessen fans one made purely of Senbon needles which are usually poisoned, two completely bladed fans that connect into circle blades she can dual wield.  
A Gunsen that has a thin razor blade on the edged but is concealed, it looks decorative and useless.   
Personality:  
She is overprotective of her clan and one day hopes to be the best leader she can be.   
She is very patient, loyal, and calm, but if angered she tends to overreact.   
In her past time, she loves to grow plants and read up on nature.  
She knows that she will have to one day pick a great male leader to help lead her clan but secretly yearns for real love.   
Naruto Info Sheet: (Before the story begins)   
Princess Shinokane Hyohaku-sha  
Affiliation: Liaison for Konoha  
Current Ninja Level: Chunin  
Registration Number:  
Date of Birth: Oct. 31st  
Age: 15  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
Height: 162.56 cm   
Weight: 51.3 kg  
Blood type: O  
Favorite Food: Ramen, Sweet Tea Dangos and Ice Cream  
Least Favorite Food: Wasabi   
Hobbies: Growing plants, studying, and reading.  
Assignments: 15 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank  
Sakura Haruno  
Affiliation: Team 7  
Current Ninja Level: Chunin  
Registration Number: 012601  
Date of Birth: March 28th  
Age: 15  
Zodiac Sign: Aries  
Blood Type: O  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Affiliation: Team 7  
Current Ninja Level: Genin  
Registration Number: 012607  
Date of Birth: Oct 10th  
Age: 15  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
Blood Type: B  
Sasuke Uchiha   
Affiliation: Former Team 7  
Current Ninja Level: Chunin  
Registration Number: 012606  
Date of Birth: July 22nd   
Age: 15  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Blood Type: AB

Chapter One

I sigh as I dip my bare feet in the water of the river I was sitting next to. It had been a long day of traveling and my clan and I were taking our last break before we get to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I didn’t quite want to go, as I would be staying there for a long time.  
“Something troubling you Princess?” My guard Masao asked, he’s been my guard for all my life and like a father to me.  
“You know I don’t like the idea of leaving everyone, it doesn’t seem right. How will I be able to protect them; or even know what's going on if I’m not here?” I rambled my thoughts, I was scared of what I had to do and he knew it.  
“Shinokane, we've been over this dear child. You will grow as a Kunoichi and learn more ways to protect your clan until then I and the other ninja will be here to guard the clan. Your mother has already promised to write to you and let you know everything going on. You will be acting as the liaison for the clan so you will always know what the clan and Konoha need to better each other. It is your duty as Princess to the clan, my Lady.” He answers. I have heard all this before but I didn't like the answers.  
“I know, I know, and I will do it for the better of the clan, but what if I mess up?” I concentrate my chakra on a small patch of ground and make a Death Bell flower grow. I picked the flower and started to play with it.

Don’t get me wrong I was excited to go to Konoha, I was born there and wanted to see what it was like. My clan we are the Hyohaku-sha clan. The Wanderers. We are born to be wanderers as we are not really seen as “true ninjas”. You see we are as others like to call us “Vampires” we have to drink blood for our chakra and Kekkei Genkai to work.  
“You won’t mess up, and if you do just remember we all make mistakes sometimes. We're only human.” He pats my head and stands up to attention. Silently letting me know my mother had walked to us.

I got up, turning around and bowing. “May I help you, Joo?” Masao asks giving his own bow.  
“No, no, Masao it’s ok, I just came to see my daughter. May I have a moment?” She asks smiling.  
“Of course, Joo.” He answers back and steps away. Still keeping us in view but giving us privacy.  
Beradon'na, my mother and the Queen of our clan, was beautiful. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and her purple eyes always seemed to sparkle. She was athletically built but still slim and feminine. She had the aura of a leader and I dreamed of one day being like her. She was a fair and just queen and a wonderful mother.  
“Kane, are you still scared?” She asks me leading me back to the river.  
“Very, mother. I just don’t want to mess up.” I answer sitting back down by the river and playing with the Death Bell again. She smiles at me and laughs.  
“If I didn't think you could do this I would not be allowing you to Kane. Have I not taught you what you need to know as a trader and a merchant for the last 12 years?”  
“Yes, mother of course you have. I…” I stumble on my words and think about everything. Since I was 3 years old I was taught and trained in the ways of our clan, everything from my Jutsu to my bargaining skills. I felt better after remembering this. “You’re right mother I do know everything I need to. I will just miss you all.”  
“I will miss you too, Musume.” She moves behind me and starts to play with my hair. Unlike my mother's hair, my hair was white, something I gained from my father who died when I was 6, I am 15 now. I also had light blue, lilac eyes the same color as Death Bell flower I was named after. All of my clan had this eye trait. The flower or plant that you could grow with no problem was the color of our eyes. My mother's purple eyes came from the Belladonna flower. We were also named after our plant.  
After a while, my hair was in a braid and I was falling asleep.  
“Come Musume, you have a long day tomorrow, let us go sleep.” She says and guides me back to camp. 

The next morning I dress in a blue kimono with white flowers on the skirt. My hair was waving down my back with a few braids on top of my head, my circlet crown was on my forehead it had a tourmaline light pink gemstone in it.  
“Today you and I will travel with a small guard by carriage to Konoha.” My mother tells me. I nod to her letting her know I heard her. I was too nervous to speak at the moment. I get in the carriage and sit waiting to get this over with. I knew I would be fine once I had something to concentrate on.  
The journey to Konoha was 6 hours and they felt long to me, but the weather was nice today, with some clouds in the sky. We got to the gate around noon, the two guards and one man in a green jumpsuit seemed bored and tired till they saw us and became alert.  
“Please, speak your business here in Konoha.” One said. My mother answers him in return.  
“We are the Queen and Princess of Hyohaku-sha Clan, the Hokage is expecting us today.” The guards seem to pause and take us all in. I smile at them and one just stares at me expectantly. I get slightly annoyed as I’m sure he’s thinking I’ll attack him and drink his blood. Please he doesn't even look appetizing… I giggle at my thoughts and slightly berate myself at the same time. I should not be thinking like this right now.  
“Right I am Might Guy I have been assigned to help you and it will be my pleasure to escort you to the Hokage. You will have to walk I’m afraid but the carriage can stay here in this spot nothing will happen to it.” The man in the Green jumpsuit says as my mother and I get out of the carriage and get ready to walk. Masao and my mother’s guard Hogo-sha come stand with us.  
“Thank you, Might Guy.” My mother says as I smile at him. He seemed a tad weird but by his Jonin jacket, I can tell he was a ninja.  
“Shouldn't we be on our way mother?” I ask.  
“Of course, please lead the way, Might Guy.”  
“Right this way.” Might Guy starts to walk very fast towards the middle of the village. Everywhere people stared at us as we went by. I was used to this, as we were always stared at either because people knew who we were and were curious to see if the rumor was true or if they didn't and wanted to know who we were. We made our way to a big red dome building, inside there was many desk and offices about. Might Guy led us up a spiral hallway and to the last door on the left. He knocked. “Come in.” Came a female voice.  
“Lady Tsunade the Queen and Princess of the Hyohaku-sha clan are here.” Might answers, opening the door to reveal a blond woman.  
“Yes Thank you, Guy, please let them in.” She says as she looks to us. We walk in and she stands moving away from her desk. She walks in front of us and bows slightly.  
“Queen Beradon'na, Princess Shinokane it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Tsunade.” We bow respectively  
“The pleasure is mine, Lady Tsunade.” My mother replies. “Did you have a chance to read the report and contract I sent to you? Is there anything you would like to discuss?” My mother asks getting right to business as always.  
This contract was about me staying here to train and be a kunoichi under one of their senseis for a while and in return, my clan would send rare trades and do business with Konoha. I would oversee these trades and make sure they are fair to my clan as well as Konoha. Also, a part of the contract is I will be supplied with blood from the hospital to sustain myself and my chakra.  
“I only have one question. Are you sure you want your daughter to be going on missions as well? Some of these missions will be dangerous.” Lady Tsunade looks at my mother than to me. I smile at her for her concern.  
“That is part of the duties of being a kunoichi, we are aware of the dangers of being a ninja. She may participate in the missions. If something happens in the line of duty all I ask is to be notified. We are a ninja clan, Lady Tsunade.” My mother sounded a tad harsh but I knew this was not a subject she liked to discuss.  
“Lady Tsunade, I am aware of the dangers and I ask that while I am here under training that I will be treated as one of your respected ninja and not a Princess. Of course while on discussing my clan, the contract, and trading deals I will ask to be treated like a Princess.” I say politely.  
“Very well then all that is needed is the signatures, then to discuss the team you will be on.” Tsunade then moved to her desk. “Shizune the contract, please.” Her assistant then came from the back of the room with papers in her hand, handing one to Tsunade who then signs the paper and move it for us to sign. My mother signs quickly, but I pause. I was nervous, I look at Lady Tsunade, she was watching me curiously, she smiles slightly at me. “Are you ok, Princess Shinokane?”  
“Yes, just nervous to be moving here and to meet my team,” I answer but sign the papers anyway. I hand them back to her and we sign the copy to be kept with my mother.  
“Right Shizune please summon team 7.”  
“Right away ma'am.” Shizune then leaves the room.  
“You will be on team 7 under Kakashi Sensei, with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. There is currently no third member of the team and you will be temporarily filling for that spot while you are here.” Tsunade says as she sits back down in her chair.  
“Can you tell me about them, please Lady Hokage?” I ask.  
“Please as I am now your Hokage just call me Tsunade, no need for formalities, while you are a ninja.” She smiles the same smile I gave her earlier. I nod and slightly giggle at how well we were getting along. “Kakashi Sensei is... well, laid back; but a formidable opponent, He graduated the academy early and became one of our Anbu early as well. If you heard of the Copy Cat Ninja of the Leaf that is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki is a crazy knucklehead but he is strong and determined, he is currently gone training under the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. Sakura Haruno is my apprentice she has amazing chakra control and has potential.”  
I had heard of the Copy Cat Ninja and of course the 3 Legendary Sannin. Wow, I would be training with people who were trained with these amazing ninja. I was terrified but honored.


	2. Chapter Two

After learning who I would be training under I was no longer nervous, but terrified. How would I be able to compete with or even be on their level? Yes, I am a princess and a Chunin having had great training under Masao and other great Jonin but the Copy Cat and Legendary Sannin? Oh boy…  
“Come in.” Tsunade’s voice brought me back to reality and I turned to face the door. Here comes my new team… In came two people, the first whom I assume to be Kakashi Hatake had silver spiked hair, his ninja band was over one eye and he hid most of his face with a mask. The second was a girl with pink short hair, a tad shorter than I, and bright green eyes.  
“You summoned us, ma’am?” Kakashi said, he sounded very bored but his one eye was taking in every detail of the room. Sakura was looking around as well and looked at the 4 of my clan in the room. I smiled at her and she smiled slightly back obviously confused as to who I was.  
“Yes Kakashi, do you remember what we discussed a week ago?” Tsunade asked standing up.  
“Of course, I am guessing that it was all agreed upon?” Kakashi asks now turning to my mother and me.  
“Yes, Kakashi, Sakura, please meet the Queen and Princess of the Hyohaku-sha clan, this is Beradon’na and Shinokane. Princess Shinokane is to be temporarily added to your team. Princess this is your new team, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno.” Tsunade informed all of us. Kakashi was not surprised this was discussed with him, but Sakura was shocked.  
“New team member? My Lady…” She seemed to come to her senses then and turned to me. She bowed. “Queen, Princess it's nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you as well Sakura, but please I may be a princess, but I am going to be a teammate and a fellow Kunoichi, no need for formalities,” I say smiling. I then turn to my new Sensei. “Kakashi Sensei, it will be an honor training under the Copy Cat Ninja of the Leaf.”  
“Thank you Shinokane, it will be an honor to train you.” He says respectively. He then turns to Tsunade. “Lady Tsunade have we found where she will be staying? Are we to help her settle in here?”  
“Of course, Shinokane, I hope you don’t mind staying in an apartment? We don’t have anywhere else open for that long.”  
“No ma’am that is perfectly fine, being on the road a lot doesn't leave much for belongings. It will suit me just fine. My bed carriage and horse are to go back with my mother of course.” I smile. I didn’t mind one bit, the chance at normalcy was finally sinking in. No more guards twenty-four-seven, No more constant formal wear. This may just be exciting and fun after all.  
“Right you will be in the same apartment complex as Naruto, your other teammate though we don't know exactly when he will be back from his training. You are in Number 3. Here are your keys. Kakashi, Sakura please take Shinokane to her apartment and help her fit in here if you have no other questions?”  
“Seems all straightforward.” Kakashi answers. Sakura just nods tightly, I was worried if she was ok with this arrangement. I turn to my mother.  
“Well, mother, will I meet you at the gate later to say our goodbyes?” I ask.  
“Yes, Shinokane. I will see you then. Have fun with your team” She smiles at me. I bow and turn towards my new team. Now I was terrified again.

Kakashi leads us out of the Hokage building and back into the town. He walks us silently to a tall building a few blocks down. It was a small cute building with a lot of balcony areas. We go up to the 3rd floor. There was only one door and I realize that it was small one-bedroom houses stacked on top of one and other.  
“Naruto’s apartment is the one on top of yours. This is your apartment.” Kakashi says.  
“Thank you,” I say as I open the door. The inside was simple it had a small genkan and a medium guest area off to the side was the small kitchen, a bathroom, and what I assumed a small bedroom. The apartment had simple furniture as well. A low dining table with 6 cushions to sit at, 2 bookshelves, a small writing desk, the room had a bed and a wardrobe and other shelves on the walls that were it. That was all there was to it, simple and clean.  
“It’s so simple, I like it. I wonder if Tsunade will let me use all this balcony area to grow some plants?” I ask as I look out a window.  
“You may be able to ask her tomorrow. I’m sure she won’t mind.” Sakura answers, both of them were still standing in the genkan.  
“Would you two like to come in and sit for a while? Get to know each other a little bit?” I asked feeling awkward.  
“Sure… umm… Sensei we can do the same warm-up we did the first time we met with Naruto and Sasuke.” Sakura answered looking at her Sensei for confirmation before she came into the apartment. He nodded and both took off their shoes and came to sit at the dining table.  
“Kakashi Sensei you go first,” Sakura says. As I wonder who this ‘Sasuke’ is.  
“Well like I answered last time… I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…” He didn't tell me much about himself I realize.  
“Sensei you don’t say much do you. Well, Shinokane, what you should know is he is always late, he likes his pervy books but he is a great teacher.” Sakura says as she shakes her head at her Sensei, I could tell she had respect for him.  
“Thank you Sakura, and how about you?” I ask  
“Yes well, I’m Sakura Haruno, I like studying medical Ninjutsu, I dislike spicy food, My dream is to bring Sasuke home with Naruto, My hobbies are puzzles and trivia games.” She answers. I was starting to get that this Sasuke person was important to the team. “ And how about you Shinokane?” She asks me.  
“I am Shinokane Hyohaku-sha Princess of the Clan, but please just call me Kane, I like studying plants, herbs and poisons, My dream is to one day be like my mother, the best Queen for my clan, my hobbies are gardening, reading and relaxing by a river,” I answer just like they did. “So what now?” I ask still awkward…  
“Well, what are your abilities and Jutsu?” Kakashi asks.  
“Well, my Kekkei Genkai is the Kogosei, meaning I can grow plants and herbs with my blood. I am great at defensive Taijutsu, good with normal Ninjutsu like substitution, I don’t know any Genjutsu and I am great with Tessenjutsu.” I answer him honestly he nods.  
“I will have to test you tomorrow. We should all meet at the training grounds tomorrow, Sakura will you please come to get Kane tomorrow morning?”  
“Yes, Sensei, but I do have to ask, umm… not to be rude or anything but just to know…. Umm…” she hesitated for her words as I laughed slightly I knew where this was going.  
“Yes Sakura the rumors of my clan drinking blood are true, you’re not being rude I understand your needing to know and curiosity, however, we are not vampires, we don't burn in the daylight, we don't have fangs and we don't eat our victims. We need blood to create our chakra and sometimes grow plants, it's how our Kekkei Genkai works. Any other questions?” I ask her as she stares at me expecting me to be mad.  
“So, you don't drain people dry as others say? Oh… I’m sorry.”  
“It's ok Sakura, and though we can drain someone dry of their blood and kill them we rarely do, only our enemies get that treatment, we work with all the village hospitals to get donated blood bags for our supply of blood.”  
“Do you have that arrangement here?” Kakashi asks and I just nod. “Right well we should be heading to the gate now to say goodbye to the Queen and get your things.”  
“Of course.”

The walk to the gate was quiet again but it gave me a chance to see a lot of the village and its people. Kids ran around the streets happily and most people were going about their business peacefully. I did get a few stares as I walked by but I just smiled at them. As I approached the gate and saw my mother, our guards, and Guy there with my carriage and all of my belongings loaded on a small wagon to be taken to my apartment, I finally realized this was it. I didn't know how long it would be until I saw them again. My eyes began to water but I blinked back the tears. I wouldn’t cry here, I told myself as I smiled at all of them.  
“Mother, Masao, Hogo-sha how did it go with Tsunade after I left?’ I asked trying to get my mind off of things.  
“It went fine everything is great with the contract. Did you like your apartment, is it comfortable?” My mother asks.  
“Yes, it's simple and cute. So I guess this is goodbye then?” I ask dreading this moment, all of my concerns were coming back and I knew that if I didn't get ahold of myself I would breakdown. This would be the first time I ever was away from my mother and clan for more than a week or a month at the most.  
“It is not goodbye Musume, we will see each other again. It is a “see you later”. I know that you will make the clan proud and I know that even though I can see your scared and worried that you will be just fine, and most of all I know that you will make me proud.” My mother says as she gives me a tight hug. I smile at her and only nod trying desperately to not let my tears fall.  
I now go and hug Hogo-sha. “Please protect my mother and be careful yourself.”  
“Of course Princess, with my life.” Is all he says.  
When I get to Masao a tear escapes as I realize he will never be near me anymore, even if I did sometimes get annoyed at the little privacy I did get, I would miss him.  
“Come, dear child, no crying. I’ll see you later, and remember even if you do mess up it's ok cause we all make mistakes, we are only human.” He says as I hug him.

I let go and step back next to Sakura. I wave goodbye to them, once out of sight I wipe my eyes and remember that Kakashi, Sakura, and Guy are there.  
“Shall we get you and your belongings to your apartment now, Kane?” Sakura asks politely with a sad smile.  
“Yes, thank you, Sakura.” Is all I say.

We get my small amount of belongings into my apartment and I say goodbye to them. I get dressed in comfortable clothes and decide I'll get things put away tomorrow after training. In my bed, I take a while to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning I wake up to an alarm going off at 6 a.m. I stumble around to shut it off and get my bearings, remembering that I was now in Konoha. I am always used to Masao waking me up with his annoying knocking. I sigh and remember that I also have my first day of training. I stretch and go through my boxes rummaging to find my ninja gear and outfit. I get dressed and strap on my 3 pouches. I brush my hair and braid it. I was in the middle of making sure all of my weapons were clean and my ninja tool pouches were stocked when I hear a knock at my door. 

I open it to find Sakura holding a note and a paper sack. She was already ready for the day. “Good morning, Kane, I hope you slept well.” She said politely though I could tell this was awkward for her.  
“As well as you can in a new area. Thank you. Please, come in. Am I late getting ready?” I say, now worried.  
“No, actually I’m early because I got summoned by Lady Tsunade. I did bring breakfast just simple sweet rice balls with some fruit. I hope you like it.”   
“Oh, thank you. Yes please sit. May I ask what Lady Tsunade wanted?”   
“It was actually about you. She gave me some more information on you and she would like me to judge you on your medical skills today, also we have to meet her before we go to training with Kakashi Sensei.” She explained while unpacking our breakfast.   
“Oh well that is fine, I do only know basic medical Jutsu nothing special,” I said grabbing a sweet rice ball. 

We eat in peaceful silence and when finish I gather the trash and throw it in the bin. I then grab my Tessens and strap them to me where they go; my big Gunpai on my back, two small Tessen on my hips and one small Tessen and a Gusen on my thighs.   
“I haven’t seen a Tessen that big since I met Temari of the Sand. Though I've never seen small ones like those before.”  
“I don't know a Temari of the Sand, but would love to meet a fellow Tessenjutsu user. These small Tessen are my attacking weapons. I guess you will see them in use today during training if Sensei wishes to see all of my skills.”  
“That is true. Shall we go see what Lady Tsunade wants.”  
“Yes, let's,” I say walking out the door with her and locking it. I put my keys in my front pouch and head into town with her, it was now around 7:30. The town was just waking up and shops were just opening for business. It was quite peaceful and different than I was used to. 

We got to the Hokage’s office and Sakura knocked on her door. The same “Come in.” Rang like it did yesterday. Sakura and I walk in.  
“You wished to see me Lady Tsunade,” I say smiling. She looked at me and blinked almost like she didn't recognize me. I guess she expected me to be in a kimono.  
“Yes, Shinokane. I realized late last night that I did not give you a copy of the contract and that I also forgot to give you your ninja headband. Here is yours.” She says handing me a folder of papers and a leaf headband. I nod and stare at it for a second before I grab the items.   
“Is that all ma’am?” I ask.  
“Yes there is also a village map there and if Sakura filled you in on your medical test, that will be all, I can’t wait to see your results from Kakashi and Sakura.”  
“Thank you, Lady Tsunade,” I say with a small bow and turn to leave with Sakura.

“Training ground 7 is this way,” Sakura says. We go through the village a bit when we hear someone call for Sakura. We turn around to see a blond girl in a purple outfit running towards us.   
“Oh, Hi Ino,” Sakura answers her.  
“Hi, so I heard you got the Hyohaku-sha Princess on your team now. You must be her.” She says smiling at me. She was definitely nervous.  
“Yes I am Shinokane, but please just call me Kane,” I say smiling. Her eyes dart to my smile and I see the confusion on her face for a second. No people we don't have fangs...  
“Nice to meet you, Kane. So the group is all wanting to meet you and we were wondering if you were free this afternoon for dinner? We were thinking of gathering up at field 9 and having a barbeque. If of course, you’re ok with that.” Ino says still nervous.  
“Oh that sounds fun, it's better than dragging you all across the village to meet everyone,” Sakura says to me.  
“Umm… sure sounds fun, should I bring anything?” I ask, not knowing how these functions are run.  
“Just yourself. Can't wait to see you there, I'm going to go tell the others and help set up.” Ino says and runs off.   
I shake my head and look at Sakura who is doing the same thing. “Well, that should be fun,” I say.   
“Should be, hardly any of the others believe in rumors.” She says.

I am lead through the village where the buildings become more spread out and to an area where there is a bunch of trees and open fields. Sakura comes to a stop next to a huge open field and sits down next to a tree.  
“Feel free to sit. Kakashi Sensei is always late.” She says relaxing like it is normal. I take off my Gunpai and sit across from her, setting my Gunpai down next to me. Looking around I see a couple of beat-up targets hanging from some trees a small distance away. There is also what looks like used to be training dummies as well. I look down at my lap where I set the papers and my new headband wondering how I should wear it. I tie it to my forehead when I realize I'm not wearing my circlet crown and feel slightly naked. The headband almost helps the feeling go away.

“So tell me about yourself, Shinokane. What's it like being a Princess?” Sakura asks gaining my attention again. I can tell that she’s trying to not make sitting with her awkward. I smile at the fact that she is trying to be nice.   
“Well in the Hyohaku-sha Clan being a Princess really isn't that special, trust me I have met some, well let's just keep it nice and say, stubborn Princesses. Yes, I am to one day lead my clan as a Queen, but it's definitely tougher than it seems. You have to be fair but just, stern but nice, and sometimes doing things you don't like. I mean it's not all sitting on your butt and ordering people around as some make it out to be. Also, the nice formal kimonos do get annoying. They are not comfortable to sit in all day, and there is hardly ever privacy, Masao my guard is with me 24/7 if I am not changing or using the bathroom. I got privacy only if I locked myself in my carriage house. I also worry that even with all of my “Queen training” that I won’t be as great a leader as my mother.” I say realizing Sakura is staring at me. Oops, I think I ranted too much. “I'm sorry, I just ranted and rambled on,” I say embarrassed.   
“No, no, it's fine. I have just never had a Princess be so… honest, I guess. I have only met two and heard of a third. They just all said it's fun and they loved all the shiny, beautiful gowns and kimonos they got.” She says laughing.  
“Well, like I said to Lady Tsunade. Traveling doesn't leave much for belongings. I only own three formal kimonos and one funeral kimono. Other than that I have my sleepwear and fighting outfit. And my circlet if that counts.”   
“Wow. Is it bad always traveling?”   
“No, I don't mind it but I guess, I’m used to it. I love seeing the world and different landscapes but I guess at times it can get lonely. I've done it my whole life even if I was born here.”  
“Wait you were born here?”   
“Yes then whisked away after I was 3 months old.”   
“Wow are all of your clan like that?”  
“Yup.”  
“Hmm. So why is it lonely if you don't mind me asking.?”  
“Well you see the same people every day, there’s hardly anyone new unless we go to a village, but most people ignore us because we’re ‘vampires,’ I say, air quoting the last word.   
“Yeah, so I've heard. I'm sorry about my reaction yesterday.”  
“Oh it's quite alright, I'm used to it honestly. It only bugs me when no one wants to learn the truth.”  
“I can see why that would bug you. So since we’re on the topic, what actually happens when you drink blood?”   
“Well for instance if I were to drink a small amount of your blood, I would be able to know your blood type, if you recently had any medicine in your system, if you are healthy, your chemical makeup and other health information.”   
“Wow, and do you keep that information forever?”  
“Yes and no. I can choose to keep the blood in my system which forms a bond between that person and me. Our whole clan has this bond. Most of the time like with blood bags we just turn the blood into chakra for our Jutsu, we can also heal ourselves with it or we can use some blood from ourselves to make a plant grow in a foreign environment.”   
“Bond?”   
“Yes we can tell if one of our clan members dies, or if one is sick; of course we don't actually know what's wrong without performing a medical check-up.”   
“So interesting, a bond like that must be helpful to your clan”  
“Sometimes,” I say nodding. “So what about you Sakura? What's being a normal kunoichi like?”  
“Well, lately it's just been medical training a lot especially with Naruto and Sasuke gone. I haven’t been on a mission for a while.” She says her face saddening for a second. Again with this “Sasuke” character. I wonder if he was this third member I was temporarily filling in for.   
“What was it like growing up here?”   
“Oh I love Konoha, the village people are nice and always welcoming, but don’t get the shop keepers mad at you. Haha, the academy was fun but I did get stuck on a team with the annoying Naruto Uzumaki.”  
“He is our third member correct? Why is he annoying.”   
“Oh, he’s so loud and obnoxious, but he grows on you. In the academy, he was always pulling pranks on the teachers. On our first day as a team, he made an eraser fall on Kakashi Sensei’s head and made Kakashi think we were idiots.”   
“Oh yes, I remember that.” Came a voice from behind me that made me jump and reach for my Tessen on my right hip. I turn around to see Kakashi Sensei with a book in his face.   
“Your late as always,” Sakura says standing up.  
“Kakashi Sensei… Oh.” I say at a loss for words.  
“Yes Sakura, I came across an old lady…..”  
“Save it Sensei, We've heard this before, well I have, Kane all of his excuses other than probably when he gets summoned from the Hokage are a lie. Haha.”   
“Oh, Ok,” I say. Kakashi just sighs.

“Shall we start now Kane?” He asks sounding bored now.  
“Yes, what do you want to see first Sensei?”  
“Let start with your basics. First a clone Jutsu.”   
I make the hand signs and produce a perfect replica of myself. “What now Sensei?” asks the clone me. “Substitution Jutsu.” The clone me disappears and another me pops up where she was. Kakashi throws a kunai at it, it puffs into smoke and a log falls to the ground. This goes on for quite a while. Transformation Jutsu, where I turn myself into my guard Masao, then into Kakashi. Chakra control where he then has me climb trees and stand on a river.   
“Now for Taijutsu no weapons just a basic fight right now,” Kakashi says.   
“Right,” I say, getting in my normal fighting stance.

Kakashi comes at me with a punch. I easily block and try for a kick at his side. He blocks with his arm and sweeps kicks to trip me. I jump and aim for a kick to his back. Dodging he turns around and throws a punch at me. I dodge and aim my own punch to his face. He turns, dodges and lands a kick to my back, making me fall. I stand up quickly doing a back handspring kick to his leg almost making him fall. He jumps back then comes running towards me and disappears last minute. I turn around quickly, not seeing him there, I then look up to see him falling towards me with a kunai in his hand. Rulebreaker…. I pull my Gunpai from my back blocking just in time. I swing it towards him and open it all at once, gaining space from him. I close my Gunpai and grab the Tessen from my right thigh and run toward Kakashi. I only get halfway when he throws a couple of Kunai at me. I flip over them and open my Tessen and swing it towards him, causing a few Senbon to fly at him. They hit but he just puffs away. Of course, it’s a clone! I turn around looking for him only to see more Kunai coming my way. I block them all with my Tessen, again trying to find Kakashi. I can’t sense him anywhere either, he must be hiding his chakra, the ground below me slightly moves. As I try to dodge a hand grabs my ankle causing me to be pulled, to my neck, in the ground. 

“Well done!” I hear Kakashi call, but I’m still unable to see him. I concentrate my chakra and slowly make vines grow and help me out of the ground, just as Kakashi jumps in front of me. “Impressive. I've never seen someone get out of that without help.”   
“I did have help.” I smile and pet the vines.  
“What else can you do with your Kekkei Genkai?”   
“I can make herbs and plants grow, like Death Bell, and if I drain all of my chakra out of the plant I grew, it dies and I can make it into a poisonous powder,” I say, as I make the vines die.   
“That was amazing,” Sakura says while running towards us.   
“Thank you, Sakura,” I say, smiling.   
“You did well Shinokane, Your defensive maneuvers are great but I definitely want to work on your offensive work,” Kakashi says. “Also, Tomorrow I want to see more of how you use your Kekkei Genkai in battle.”   
“Of course, Sensei, thank you.” I smile.   
“Well, now to see about your medical Jutsu,” Sakura says sitting down. I sit down next to her as she takes out a Kunai and cuts her own arm. I flinch but get where she is going with this. I concentrate my chakra and move my hands above the wound to heal it. I do it in two minutes. She then asks a bunch of anatomy and other medical questions. As she gets to harder questions is when I have to stop and tell her I don't know the answers to these questions. We stop at that point. “If you were to continue with your medical training you would be a great medical ninja,” Sakura says.  
“Thank you, Sakura but I am not sure if that is what I want to learn. Maybe I'll change my mind though. Right now I'm just wanting to be a better kunoichi.” I say. 

I go to my apartment, with the help of my map, and get cleaned up. I then put my belongings away and put up some of my pictures and other nicknacks on the shelves, I finish by putting up all of my books. I then just rest and wait till it's time for the barbecue.


	4. Chapter Four

I am on my balcony when I see Sakura walking to my apartment, I wave to her and walk down to meet her.   
“Hello, Sakura.” I smile.  
“Hi.”  
“So who, all is coming to this barbeque?”   
“Well, Ino said that a few of the Chunin are out on missions. So only Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji are all here. Team Guy is out on a mission so you can meet them later.”  
I nodded.   
“So what do they all know about me?” I ask apprehensively. She stops mid-stride and looks at me. “You don't have to worry about that. I already told them what you and Lady Tsunade have told me, and I let them know that rumors and rude comments will not be tolerated.” She says matter of factly.   
I smile. “Thank you Sakura, I really do appreciate that,” I say as we continue walking back to the training fields. 

As we get closer to field nine I can start to smell some good food. I can smell some spices that I can’t quite make out all blended together. I can see a gathering of people up ahead and start to feel nervous.  
“CHOJI!!! You’re supposed to wait till the Princess gets here!” I can hear Ino’s distinct yell and I see Sakura smile and laugh.   
“Well, we’re here,” I say.  
Everyone turns around to see us. “Oh Kane, we didn't see you guys coming. Umm… Well, let's get intros out of the way.” Ino says. “As you know I'm Ino Yamanaka.” She nudges a bored-looking guy next to her who sighs.  
“I'm Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you.” He sounded bored and like he didn't want to be here. I smile and nod.  
“I'm Choji Akimichi.” The next guy says about to eat a piece of the barbecue. I just giggle at him obviously ignoring Ino’s reprimanding from earlier.  
“I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru.” Says a guy leaning against a giant dog. I walk over.   
“May I pet you?” I ask the dog, he barks and sniffs me, I giggle when he licks my face and I pet him.   
“Wow, your the first to ask Akamaru and not me if you can pet him,” Kiba says astonished.   
“I know that Ninkin is like their own person. It's not nice to ignore an animal. Just like plants, all life has to be respected.” I bow lightly to Kiba. He looks at me almost like I'm crazy but also with respect.   
“I'm Shino Aburame.” Says a guy wearing a green jacket and sunglasses. I look at him and see a bug crawling on his sleeve. I tilt my head and point.   
“You have a beetle on you if you didn't know,” I say.  
“Yes, this is a female Kikaichu beetle. I'm surprised you're not freaking out about the bug. Why because most people do, but then again you did say you respect all life.” He answers.  
“I did say that and I do.” I smile at him as I see the bug disappear under his sleeve.   
I look at the only person left to not introduce themselves. It's a girl with blue-black hair and lilac eyes. She smiles shyly at me. “Hi, I… I am… Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga.” She says, stuttering. “Hello, Hinata.” I smile.   
After this and an awkward pause, we all agree to eat and hang out. I get to know all of them a bit more throughout this dinner and have fun, slightly becoming sad that I did not have this growing up.

“So what do you think of them?” Sakura asks we were now on our way back to my apartment it was now getting late.   
“I like it here, everyone so far is very nice. Your group is very nice and fun. I especially think I like Hinata. She is shy but very nice and fun to talk to once you get her to.”   
Sakura nods. “Yes, she is. So did you like any of the boys?” She asks slightly nudging me. I think for a moment. “Hmm… they are nice but I don't think I like any like that yet.” I say laughing.   
“Oh, no fun Kane.” Sakura pouts at the lack of gossip. I just laugh.   
“Maybe if I get to know them better, and besides it would only be able to be a crush nothing more. I am a Princess that has to find a ‘fine Sutter’ for my clan.” I say, air quoting and rolling my eyes.  
“Eesh that's no fun, well I won't tell your clan or Queen of any crushes you may gain here. I say your aloud to have fun and gain at least that experience before you go having to be Queen no Love.” She says smiling at me. I ponder her words while we reach my building.  
“Hmm, you know Sakura, I think your right. I am aloud fun before I have to be Queen no Love.” She laughs with me for a second.  
“Well, Kane I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”   
“You too Sakura,” I say, I turn to go up to my apartment but stop and turn. “Hey Sakura, thank you,” I say making her stop and face me.  
“For what?”   
“Helping me fit in here and being a good friend,” I say smiling.  
“No problem, I'm glad we can be friends.” She says and waves bye. 

The next day I wake up to an annoying knocking.  
“Go away Masao five more minutes!” I yell and rollover. The knocking only gets worse. “I said five more minutes!”   
“Five more minutes is not allowed when we have a mission, Princess.” I hear someone say. I sit up in bed screaming.   
“Oh, Kakashi Sensei, I'm sorry,” I say as I see him crouching in my now open window.   
“It's fine. Meet us in the Hokage’s office in 15 min.” He says and disappears out the window.  
I sadly get out of bed and get ready in my ninja outfit with my gear. I take the normal path to the Hokage’s offices and when I get there the door is open. Kakashi and Sakura are already there.  
“Sorry if I kept you waiting long Lady Tsunade,” I say with a slight bow.  
“No, not long.” She says as I stand next to my team. “So your mission should be a rather easy B rank. In the Land of Earth, an Earth scroll has been stolen. You three are to go investigate and find who took the scroll, which of course, if able, you are to take back to the country Daimyo.” She explains as I become nervous about my first mission with my new team. “Kakashi here are the papers for the mission, you three are to leave in an hour.”   
“Of course, Lady Tsunade,” Kakashi Sensei nods and turns to Sakura and me. “Get packed and ready to go, we will meet at the gate in 45 min.”   
“Right.” I bow a bit and turn to leave as Sakura follows me.   
“Do you need help packing for a mission?” Sakura asks as we’re leaving the building.  
“No, I've got it, but thank you.” I smile to her, she nods and heads in the direction of her house. 

I check my pouches seeing that they have a couple of flash, smoke, and paper bombs, I make sure I have a good amount of Kuni and Shuriken. In my backpack, I pack an empty scroll with ink and a quill. I grab my poison and antidote making set packing that as well. I also pack my hygiene kit, extra undergarments, one extra set of clothes, and grab my bedroll as well. I head to my fridge and grab two extra bottles of blood packing them in a specially made pack to keep them safe for consumption, I pack that away as well, I double-check myself, grab my Gunpai and head for the store to buy suitable food for the road, after I head for the gate. 

When I get there I only see Sakura standing by the gate I knew we still had about 10 more minutes till it was time to meet but she was early.  
“Are you always this early?” I smile and ask.   
“I try to be, I keep all of my stuff for missions already packed.” She answers and I nod.   
“That's a good idea.” I praise and make a mental note to do the same as well from now on. “So how long should we wait for Kakashi Sensei?”   
“Missions are the one thing he is never late for actually.” She nods towards the road and I turn to see him walking towards us with his book in his face. I was starting to think that was his permanent face.   
“Well, that's a good thing.” I laugh as he makes it to us.   
“All ready to go?” He asks putting away his book and grabbing the papers Lady Tsunade gave him.   
“Ready,” I reply as he unfolds a map.  
“This is the fastest path to the Land of Earth, it'll take approximately 2½ days to get there.” He explains while tracing the path on the map. I nod measuring distance and memorizing the path, a trait I gained as a wanderer.   
“Shall we head out then?” Sakura asks. Kakashi and I nod.   
I sigh as I fill all our canteens in the waterfall we were camping near, it was a long day of nonstop traveling but I was used to this, we had made it to the border. I place the cap on the last canteen and trek back to my team. I smile when I smell the food Sakura has made, simple miso pasta. I make my way over to her and place her canteen next to her.   
“Thank you,” She says as she starts to divide the food into bowls.   
“No, thank you, this smells wonderful,” I say as I place Kakashi’s canteen next to his pack, he was doing a routine check of our surroundings. I sit down on my own bedroll and take the food offered to me. Kakashi comes back and we eat in comfortable silence. I finish my bowl and place it down looking around the forest. Absentmindedly I place my hand on the ground and grow a Deathbell flower, I start to play with the flower.   
“That was cool.” Sakura’s voice pulls me from my random thoughts, I look to her smiling and hand her the flower.   
“Just don't eat it,” I laugh as she takes it in her hand to inspect it.   
“This is bluebell, correct?” I nod impressed that she knows the plant.  
“Otherwise known as Deathbell,” I add, she nods and I look to Kakashi as he watches us.  
“It's poisonous, isn't it?” He asks, I nod.   
“Yes it can cause cardiac arrhythmia, hypotension, and electrolyte imbalance, it's the main ingredient in all my poisons I make,” I explain as she hands it back nodding to everything I've explained.   
“I learned about it in my medical studies.” She says.   
“Can you do that all the time or does it take a lot of chakra?” Kakashi asks as I place the Deathbell in my hair.   
“It's the plant I can grow using the least of my chakra, other flowers take more time and chakra, but I can grow most flowers known to man,” I explain and concentrate to grow a blue Jade Vine flower and give it to him to examine.   
“Can you keep the plants alive, if they are picked?” He asks still staring at the flower.   
“I could if I kept it in a bit of soil mixed with my blood,” I explain pulling my bag to me and grabbing a small jar out, I scoop a bit of the forest ground into the jar, I pull a kunai from my pouch, prick my finger and allow a couple of drops of my blood to drop into the jar, I put the kunai back and hold my hand out for the flower. Kakashi gives me the flower watching with interest. I place the flower in the soil and concentrate my chakra to have the flower grow roots again. I smile once I'm done and hand the jar and flower to Kakashi. “You may want to water it.” I laugh when he raises an eye at me.   
“Well I guess we all should be heading to bed I'll take first watch,” Kakashi says placing the flower next to his canteen. I nod and lay on my bedroll watching the glint of stars through the canopy of trees above. When I finally start to drift off to sleep is when I realize I have given a flower to Kakashi which means engagement, presence, and intimacy and I start to wonder if he knows the meaning and language of flowers. The next day and ½ are spent traveling, only taking a break for lunch or bathroom, and we set camp for dinner and take shifts for the watch.   
Once we get to the outskirts of Kyōkokugakure (Hidden in the Canyon) we stop and shade my eyes to find this village was literally tucked in a canyon. Strong beams and anchor points held balconies you could see people going in and out of buildings built into the cliff sides of the canyons, stairs went from one side of the ravine to the next, and elevator type machines led people and supplies up and down as needed. I was impressed as I looked from side to side finding the canyon went on for miles on each side and I wondered if the village did as well. I follow Sakura and Kakashi Sensei to one of the small buildings that weren’t in the canyon.  
“You must be the Leaf village ninja here to help with the scroll.” A male ninja states as he stares at our leaf headbands.   
“Yes, I am Kakashi Hatake, This is Sakura Haruno and Kane Hyohaku-sha.” The ninja nods and gestures to us to follow him. He leads us to one of the elevators we make it to halfway down the cliffside when he stops the elevator, we follow a walkway for a bit to go downstairs to the other cliff side and stop outside a door.   
“This is where the Daiymo is staying until matters are settled.” He says as he nocks on the door.   
“Come in.” An angry male voice calls. The ninja leading us opens the door, following him in we find a small comfortable room, in the middle sitting at a table, was the Earth Daimyo, his face in an angry scowl. “Ah, Finally, you have arrived,” He speaks as we give a small bow.” “Yes, yes come sit, we have a lot to discuss.” I sigh inwardly at his impatience and lack of formality. We sit down and I look to Kakashi as he speaks.  
“Lord Daimyo I am Kakashi Hatake and this is Sakura Haruno and Kane Hyohaku-sha. I have here the papers of the mission,” He passes the papers across the table but the Daimyo doesn't take them. “I understand that you suspect rouge ninjas stole the scroll and were seen last heading towards the Land of Rain or Land of Grass?”   
“Yes, we tracked them and lost their trail here,” The ninja that escorted us points to the map on the wall, a detailed map of the Land of Earth.  
“Right, I would like to see the room that the scroll was kept in,” Kakashi says to the ninja, we still hadn’t learned his name.   
“Why on earth would you need to do that?” The Daimyo finally speaks, glaring with suspicion at my Sensei.   
“I would like to see if my Ninkin can pick up a scent of the rouge ninjas.” I raise an eyebrow at this information. Kakashi Sensei has Ninkin?   
“Fine, but do not dawdle, we need that scroll back as soon as possible, the information can not be in the wrong hands.” The Daimyo speaks impatiently. I clench my jaw not wanting to say anything rude, this was why my clan normally dealt with the Tsuchikage instead when we traded with the Land of Earth.   
“Of course, Sir, if that's all we will head to our rooms to get ready and then head to the scroll room.” Kakashi Sensei speaks pointedly, he didn't seem to want to deal with him anymore as well.   
“Right, I will show you to your room then.” We get up to follow the ninja again. We are lead further down the steps we came from and to a small balcony off to the right.   
“This is where you will be staying, my name is Jori,” He says, opening the door. “There are only 2 rooms, but one room does have 2 beds. I hope that is ok.” We nod as we follow Jori into a large room, off to the right it had a small makeshift kitchen there was a small table with 4 cushions around it and off to the left a sofa and writing desk. In the back was 3 doors.   
“That's fine, Jori, Kane and I can stay in the same room.” Sakura answers.  
“Right well I will let you settle in, I will come to get you in an hour, Is that fine?” Kakashi nods and we say bye as Jori leaves. I walk to the back and open a door to find a room with only one bed. I turn and smile at Kakashi.  
“Found your room Sensei.” He just nods and I move to the door Sakura is in front of she opens it to find a bathroom we make our way to the far right to find our room.   
“Which bed would you like?” I ask her as we stand in the middle of the room.   
“I'll just take this one if that's okay with you?” She says taking the left one. I nod and smile, taking the one on the right. I set my backpack down and take out most of its contents. I grab ahold of my hygiene kit and grab some wipes out of it and wash up as much as needed. I sit on the bed, take off my headband, and undo my braided hair to brush it. Sakura doing the same turns to me and smiles.   
“My hair used to be that long.” She says and I look to her trying to imagine it.   
“Why did you cut it?” I ask curiously.   
“When I was taking the Chunin exams someone had ahold of my hair, if I didn't cut it Sasuke and Naruto would have died.” She explains. My eyes widen and I nod.   
“I think that's the only way I would ever cut my hair.” I blink thinking. “I like my hair too much to cut it… even if it does sometimes get in the way.” Sakura smiles at me as we hear a knock on the door.   
“Come in.” We course at the same time. Kakashi opens the door peeking his head in.   
“Are you ready to go over some stuff for the mission?” He asks looking as refreshed as Sakura and I. We nod and stand up. I grab my headband and hair tie and follow them out to the table. I sit down next to Sakura and listen as Kakashi explains what the plan is.   
“So I am hoping that my Ninkin can pick up a scent of the rouge ninja we will follow them to where they are and hopefully we can find them when we do we will come up with a plan to ambush them and take the scroll back.” I finish brushing my hair and start to braid it.  
“If these are Earth-style users we have to take into consideration that they may be moving underground, would your Ninkin be able to pick up a scent from underground?” I ask thinking of how the tracking was lost. Kakashi stares at me as I braid my hair.  
“You think that's why the tracking was lost here?” He asks pointing to where Jori did on the map. I nod. “It makes sense.” He says going quite staring at the map.  
“I will be able to find the tunnel if that's how they disappeared,” I say and he looks at me with surprise. “I can grow vines as I did on my first day of training and use them to find any disturbances in the ground,” I explain. He nods still a bit surprised.   
“Sounds like we have our plan.” I finish braiding my hair and tie on my headband as a knock is heard on the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi goes to open the door as Sakura and I stand. Jori and another ninja stand at our door.  
“Kakashi, this is Taku he was the ninja on duty when the scroll was taken, he's finally out of the hospital and hopefully able to tell us more of what happened,” Jori tells us Taku looks embarrassed as he stands behind Jori.   
“Well let's make our way to the scroll room and you can tell us what happened there,” Kakashi says, stepping out of our room as Sakura and I follow. We follow Jori through the elaborate cavern, up and downstairs, and finally down an elevator where we touch the bottom of the cavern and walk to a door shut into the wall of the cliff, a guard standing in front of it.   
“Jori are these the ninja you told us about?” He asks.   
“Yes, now please open the door to let us in.” He answers nodding. The guard steps away from the door and I realize there is no handle. He makes some hand signs and presses his hand to the door where it opens. I blink in surprise.   
“The rogue ninja got in even though you need hand signs?” I don't realize I said it out loud till I feel all eyes on me. Taku looking even more upset and embarrassed than before. I flush red but stand a bit taller looking at Taku waiting for an answer, might as well act like I meant to say it out loud. Taku sighs and nods.  
“We aren't sure how he knows the way to get in but what I can say is he either knows how to make a sleeping powder or knows a sleeping Jutsu, why he let me live I don't know.” He turns around and goes to walk into the scroll room.   
“Wait for just a second,” Kakashi calls to him, we all turn to him. “No one has been in here since you all investigated, correct?”   
“That is correct,” The guard answers. Kakashi makes a few hand signs and summons a few dogs. I smile at all of them as they look around and the pug sitting on the giant dog’s head talks.   
“What can we do for you Kakashi?” He asks.   
“Pakkun, I need you to go into that room and see whose scents you can make out, ignore any scents that are of these 3 people here,” Kakashi explains and points to the 3 earth ninjas. All the dogs nod and make their way into the room sniffing away and lightly muttering to each other. After a minute they come back out and sniff the 3 earth ninja.   
“We have 3 scents that don't match these 3.” The small grey dog says. “Should we follow them?”   
“Not all the way,” Kakashi says looking at the sky, it was getting late. “Follow them and if they leave the village stay just come back, we have to eliminate it down to one scent.” The dogs agree and bound off splitting into 3 groups. We wait for about 5 min when 2 of the groups come back.   
“The scent we followed leads to an earth ninja guarding the village.” One of the small brown dogs says.   
“And ours lead to the Earth Daimyo the ninja on guard told us he was the only one in the room we followed the scent too.” Answers the giant dog. The other dogs make it back to us.  
“The scent we followed leads out of the village heading south,” Pakkun tells us.   
“That has to be the rogue ninja, that's in the direction that Jori pointed on the map,” Sakura points out and we all nod.   
“All right, we will follow the trail tomorrow morning, for now, we will head back to our rooms and get some much-needed rest,” Kakashi says looking at Sakura and I. We nod and all make our way to the room.  
“I had dinner brought for you all, I hope you enjoy,” Jori states as we all chime our thanks. “Of course I will be back tomorrow morning with breakfast. Goodnight for now.” He says and he and Taku leave. Kakashi opens the door to the main room and I laugh when all the dogs pile in. One of the brown dogs with a shinobi marking on his forehead turns to me and sniffs my legs, I raise an eyebrow at him. Kakashi and Sakura sit at the table as the other dogs make themselves comfortable around the room; the only cushion left at the table is next to Kakashi.  
“So, Kakashi, are you going to introduce us to this pretty girl here?” Pakkun asks as he watches the other dog sniff me, I can't help but blush at his words.   
“Everyone, this is Princess Shinokane, she is assigned to Team 7 for training,” Kakashi answers, starting to dig into the dinner, all the dogs stare at me.   
“Princess?” One asks as I am finally able to make my way to sit down.   
“Yes, I am the Princess of the Hyohaku-sha clan,” I explain grabbing some food of my own. “But please just call me Kane, no need for formalities. What are your all names?”   
“I'm Pakkun, as you have heard,” The pug says.  
“I'm Bull,” The big brown dog with a spiked collar answer.   
“Urushi,” A light beige dog answers.  
“Shiba,” The grey dog answers.  
“Bisuke,” The dog that sniffed me says as he curls up next to me, I just smile at him.  
“Akino,” The dog with glasses says.  
“Uhei,” A dog with bandages answers.   
“I'm Guruko,” The last brown dog answers.   
“It's nice to meet you all.” I smile at them.   
After dinner, we all take short showers and get ready for bed. I sigh as I lay down in my bed, Sakura was already in her bed.   
“You okay?” She asks turning to me, I nod turning to face her.   
“Just nervous about my first mission with you and Kakashi,” I answer.   
“Why?” She asks, looking at me confused.  
“Well I don't want to mess up, and we just met and we don't know a lot of each other’s abilities,” I explain, Sakura nods but shrugs.  
“I’m sure we will be fine, as long as we all communicate hardly anything can go wrong.”  
“Hmm… Right.” I smile and yawn. “Well, we should get to bed. Goodnight, Tomodachi.”   
“Goodnight, Kane-san.” She smiles. 

The next morning I wake up with my legs numb. I try to stretch them out but realize something is on them, I sit up and see Bisuke on my bed sleeping, he tiredly opens one eye, sighs, and moves to the foot of my bed.   
“Did you have to sleep ON my legs?” I ask cringing at the needle-like feeling as blood rushes through them again.  
“Sorry,” He says as he stretches and curls up again.   
“How did you all get in here?” Sakura asks sleepily as she sees Shiba sleeping on her bed next to the wall and Bull sleeping by the dresser in between our beds. I look to the door, seeing it closed. Good question, I think standing up and yawning.   
“I opened the door,” Bull answers. I just shake my head at them grabbing my clothes needed to get ready and head for the bathroom, Urushi, Guruko, and Akino were asleep on the cushions or sofa in the main room, I assume the other 2 were in Kakashi’s room. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and get dressed for the day grumbling the whole time as I can't seem to wake up fully. I open the door and bump into something.  
“Umph…” I look up to see a tired Kakashi his mask a little lopsided and his hair disheveled, I stair as I notice his other eye for the first time, it was closed but he had a scar across it. “Sorry,” I mumble and look away.  
“It's okay, you look exhausted. You okay?” He asks I look to him again and nod. He moves out of my way and I make my way to my room again.   
“Hey Kakashi, what is today?” I ask him before he shuts the door.  
“It's Monday, why?” he asks and I nod.  
“That explains why I'm so tired, I haven’t had blood in a week,” I answer as he looks at me slightly worried. “Don't worry I brought some with me,” I tell him and he nods shutting the door. I open the room door and sit on my bed grabbing my brush and brushing my hair.   
“So Mondays are the day you need blood?” Sakura asks shyly as she brushes her hair. I just nod and yawn again. “Why does it make you so tired?” She looks at me with concern.  
“It's the first sign of my blood being used to create my chakra if I were to do even a shadow clone right now it would tire me even more,” I answer as I finish my hair and grab my backpack. I pull out my blood pack and open it taking out one of the bottles, I open it and take a long drink without thinking anything of it.   
“Huh, does that taste as weird as it smells?” Bisuke asks from the foot of my bed, I look around noting that all the dogs have made their way into our room and Kakashi is standing in the doorway, all of them are staring at me, I blush and look down at the bottle in my hand. It never used to embarrass me to drink blood in front of others, granted I only ever used to drink in front of my clan, it was normal to them.   
“Bisuke!” Pakkun growls at him when he sees my embarrassment, Bisuke shrinks into my covers looking away.   
“It's fine. Umm… no,” I answer barely audible but I knew they could hear.   
“Are you going to be okay today?” Kakashi asks from the doorway, I notice he's ready except for his Jonin vest and shoes.   
“I'll be fine, once I finish this,” I answer looking back down, getting embarrassed again. I shake my head, we’re all going to have to get used to this, I think shrugging and downing the bottle. Once done I lick my lips, cap the bottle, and place it back in the blood pack, I close that and pack it into my backpack again. Thankfully, I hear a knock on the door as I'm doing this. I didn't know why but I was afraid to look up at the others. I follow Sakura to the main room where Jori has brought us breakfast. I smile as I sit on the sofa letting the others sit at the table, Sakura looks at me confused.  
“Are you not going to eat Kane?” She asks and Kakashi looks up from his rice and fish.   
“No thank you, I'm not hungry, but please eat,” I answer her with a smile. She still looks confused.  
“Does the medicine you drank this morning fill you up?” Kakashi asks I look at him noting that he kept my blood-drinking a secret.   
“Yes it does,” I smile at him and he nods they all go back to eating. I close my eyes and stifle a yawn as I stretch out on the couch, I open my eyes when I feel a weight on my legs, Bisuke is laying on me again, I shake my head at him as he gets comfortable laying his head to face me, I can't help but pet him. I look up when I feel someone staring at me, Kakashi is watching me. I tilt my head in question and he slightly shakes his and I think smiles, I blink but smile at him anyway. After breakfast, we grab our weapons, I also grab a few things of poisons and antidotes placing them in the pouch on my back hip.   
“Well good luck with the mission,” Jori says as we walk out the door.  
“Bye,” I say waving and following the Ninkin to the spot where they last found the scent. 

The Ninkin sniff around for a sec, nod, and bound off to the south following the scent trail. We follow the trail for about 30 miles when the dogs stop and sniff around again spreading out to see if one can pick up the scent.  
“Lost them?” Kakashi asks when they all come back to the spot we stopped.   
“Seems we have,” Pakkun says, a bit disappointed.   
“This is around the area they said they lost them,” Sakura says looking at the map.   
“Pakkun where exactly does the scent end?” I ask and he sniffs for a sec and sits.  
“Right in front of me.” He points with his paw.  
“Ok,” I say sitting next to him. I concentrate my chakra growing a small vine in the ground. I pull out a kunai cutting my palm and plucking the small vine I grew by the roots. I can feel the others watching me as I place the roots near the blood on my hand. I wrap my wounded hand on the vine as I feel the roots move into the cut, I make a few hand signs.  
“Vine Essence Link Jutsu,” I say as I place my palm downwards on the spot Pakkun pointed to, I close my eyes and concentrate as I make the vine push into the ground and grow. The vine shutters in my hand and I can tell through the link created that the vine isn't happy about pushing through the ground. 6 ft down though the vine no longer meets resistance and I think I've found the tunnel.   
“I think the tunnel is about 6 feet down,” I say as I concentrate more and make more vines come from my hand and use them to dig a hole big enough for a person to fit through. I pull the chakra from the vines making them turn to dust and stand up. Sakura grabs my hand and heals my cut for me.“Do you have to cut yourself for all of your Jutsu?” She asks with a slight frown on her face.  
“Not all of my Jutsu no, not even most of them.” I smile at her and wipe my palm when she is done. “Thank you.”   
“I found their scent again.” I hear Pakkun say and look down to see that 4 of the dogs have jumped down to the tunnel.   
“Let's go,” Kakashi says to us and jumps down. I follow suit and Sakura jumps in last. Kakashi grabs a flashlight and we follow the tunnel for another 25 miles. Where the tunnel starts to turn from dirt and soil to sand.   
“We seem to have passed the border into the land of wind now,” Kakashi says. We continue to follow the sand tunnel for a good 10 miles before it ends. “Shinokane can you make a hole out of here?”   
“Can do, and don't worry Sakura I won't need to cut myself this time,” I smile at her and she shakes her head. I make the vines grow and concentrate to have them dig through the dirt and sand. “You might want to step back,'' I say as the dirt starts to fall. I turn my head from the dirt and sand as it pours in. Once I can see light I make the vines turn to dust and step back brushing most of the dirt off of me. Kakashi and the dogs jump up before Sakura and me.   
“Alright, from here we need to be more careful, Pakkun, pick up the scent and see where it leads if it leads more than 5 miles come back and get us, please,” Kakashi says and the pug runs off. “You all scout a perimeter, please,” He tells the others and they leave as he turns to Sakura and me. “Let's take a small break, but keep your guard up.” 

10 minutes later Pakkun makes his way back to us, he found the rogue ninja with a group of 3 others about 4 miles from here, they are at an oasis.   
“From what I gathered, they seem to be talking about the scroll.” He says sitting in front of us. “They were talking about something giving them access to secret techniques used to make an extremely big pit of quicksand. As in able to bury a big village.” I gasp in surprise and think of the best-known village near where we were.  
“Sunagakure is the closest known village I can think of,” I say looking to Kakashi. He nods as his hand comes up to his chin.   
“Shiba, I need you to take a message to the Kazekage,” Kakashi says kneeling and taking out a small scroll writing a quick message and sealing it. He gives the message to Shiba and he bounds off towards Suna. “The rest of us need to get going now.”   
“Right,” Sakura and I say and we all follow Pakkun we get as close as possible and scope out the Oasis.   
We could see all 3 men talking near the large pond, Kakashi begins silently communicating our strategy, he will rush in first with Sakura and I coming in from the sides in a pincer-like maneuver. He then points to the dogs telling them to stay unless needed. We all nod and I sneak to the side, the rogue ninjas seem to be arguing and not paying attention at all. Once Sakura and I are in position Kakashi runs in making hand signs, the ninjas all gasp in shock and jump out of the way as 2 other Kakashi form and run at them. Sakura and I nod to each other and she puts up her fingers counting down from 3, on 1 we come running out I slice at the ninja closest to me with my tessen bladed fan. He barely dodges me, glaring and moving with me as he throws a couple of Shuriken. I swat them away with my tessen fan. I run to the side putting my bladed fan away and grabbing my senbon tessen fan flicking it at him, he manages to dodge all but one needle. As he throws a kunai, I dodge, only to see the paper bomb attached to it at the last moment.   
“Shit!” I yell jumping up in the air grabbing my Gunpai from my back and placing it in front of me I curl just in time as it goes off the shock wave sending me flying I twirl in the air to try and land on my feet but I land hard and my knees buckle under me.   
“Kane!” I hear Sakura scream as she watches me fall to my knees.   
“I'm fine!” I growl getting up as the man I was fighting shouts in frustration and begins to make hand signs.  
“Earth Gravel Jutsu!” He yells and I feel the earth under me start to shift and break I start to sink in it and concentrate my chakra making vines, just like I did in my practice fight with Kakashi, the vines help me out of the ground. I sit in the vines as they grow to hold me above the ground I pull a vile out of pouch opening it and pouring the content on my senbon tessen. I throw the empty vile at the ninja, he easily dodges by jumping over it; putting him right where I want him. I quickly open my fan flicking my wrist so the senbon flies at him sticking in his arm and torso. I smile, jumping down from the vines grabbing my Gunpai’s by the strap from the ground and run towards him. I hold the Gunpai above my head and last-minute swing it towards him letting it open fully striking him in the stomach. I hear his gasp and watch him fly backward into the pond. I turn to watch as Sakura punches the ninja she is fighting and he flies further than I expect, I blink as he falls to the ground dead. I turn when I hear a splash and watch the man I was fighting trying to stand up but falls in the water again, I smile knowing the poison was taking effect. I take pity knowing that if I let him fall into the water with the poison in him he would drown painfully so I throw a kunai aimed at his heart it hits him just as he was starting to fall again. I walk to him and start searching the man’s body, but all the scrolls I find are useless, I turn to Sakura and she shakes her head as well. I turn to Kakashi as I watch all the dogs holding the last man captive.   
“He must be the one with the scroll Sensei,” I say making my way to him. Kakashi nods and starts to search the man but he starts to fight again. I sigh and use the but end of my tessen fan to smack the guy in the head. He goes unconscious, Kakashi looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “Was I not supposed to do that?” I ask sheepishly.  
“It's fine just wasn't expecting it,” He answers. “We’re not the ones that need to worry about him.”  
“We aren't?” I ask confused. Kakashi shakes his head.  
“Even though he is the one that stole the scroll, his more serious crime was going to be hurting Suna, that's why I sent them the message, our mission was to get this back and return it safely.” He explains holding the scroll in his hand, I nod understanding. 

“Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Nice to see you all again.” I hear Sakura say I turn confused as to who she’s talking to and see Shiba came back with 3 people watching us, one with black eyeliner and red hair the other with face paint and scrolls and a girl with blond hair in 4 buns and holding a Gunpai slightly smaller than mine. It's only then I remember Sakura telling me of another tessenjutsu user named Temari of the Sand. They make their way to us and look to the man that was lying unconscious on the ground.   
“This is the offender?” The man with the face paint asks, Kakashi nods, “we will take him in for questioning then, anything we should ask?”   
“How he knew how to get ino the scroll room is something the Earth Daimyo would like to know.” Kakashi answers.   
“We will figure it out and send an answer to them and the Hokage, and on behalf of the Land of Wind we thank you.” The redhead says giving a slight bow.   
“Of course thank you Kazekage,” Kakashi nods giving his slight bow again. My eyes widen a bit at the fact that this person only seeming to be 16 is the Kazekage. I look down not wanting to be rude.   
“You guys are a long way from Kyokokugakure, and it's getting late, you can stay in Suna if you would like?” The girl finally speaks. I look to Kakashi waiting for an answer. “You won't have to deal with all the dangerous stuff in the desert at night as well.” She points out making Kakashi accepts the offer. 

The Kazekage waves his hand and sand pick up the unconscious rouge ninja, I grab my Gunpai and turn to follow all everyone to Suna. I stay quiet as the others talk.   
“So how have things been back at Kohona?” The redhead asks Kakashi.   
“Things are good and Suna?” Kakashi answers.  
“Things are good here, may I ask who the new team member is,” The Kazekage turns to look at me.  
“My name is Shinokane Hyohaku-sha, Sir,” I answer giving a slight bow.   
“Hyohaku-sha? From the wandering clan?” He looks astonished.  
“Yes,” I nod.  
“You mean the vampire clan?” The man with the purple make takes a step away from me as I turn glaring at him.  
“We are not vampires!” I harshly yell.   
“Kankuro!” Temari chastises him with a smack to the arm and turns to me. “Sorry about my brother.” I just nod and start walking again, angrily trying to ignore the insult. I was used to people assuming that were vampires but to blatantly be insulted was rare and made me upset and mad. I barely notice Sakura walking next to me until she speaks.   
“You okay?” she asks worry on her face. I just nod and turn to her when she puts her hand on my shoulder.   
“Princess, you’re not paying attention which means you're going the wrong way.” I look down to see Bisuke was next to me, I sigh and look around seeing the others patiently waiting 10 feet away.   
“Let's go,” I huff and walk to the others. “Bisuke what did I say about formalities?” I ask as the others lead the way.   
“You are a princess so I will call you Princess.” He looks up at me like this was obvious. The 3 sand ninjas stop in their tracks making us all stop.   
“Great Kakuro, you insulted a princess no less!” Temari throws her hands up in frustration. I shake my head looking to Kakashi, he just shrugs.  
“I didn't mean to insult her, her clan is known as vamp…” He starts to say.  
“ENOUGH!” I yell to gain their attention, I take a deep breath to calm myself. “First off, I will say it again, we are NOT vampires. Yes, we drink blood but we don't die in the sun or have fangs. Second, yes I am the princess of my clan but I am in Kohona in training, while in training I don't want or need the formalities as it causes these awkward conversations besides not everyone needs to know it can lead to Kohona getting into trouble and not so great things for me.”  
“Are you saying that my people would kidnap you, Princess?” The Kazekage asks I turn to face him fully.  
“No, I assume that because Kakashi Sensei didn't say anything when it was first brought up that he at least in some way trusts you, but as a Princess, I would not put it past anyone,” I answer plainly.   
“Kohona and Suna have a new but strong alliance right now, and Gaara would not allow anything to damage that,” Kakashi says.   
“Good, now can we drop the subject?” I ask the others nod. “Then let's be on our way,” 

We finally make it to Suna are shown to where we will be staying for the night. I wash up and curl under my blanket trying to sleep when I hear a knock on my door. I sigh and sit up.  
“Come in,” The door opens and Kakashi steps in. “Sensei,” I greet.  
“You brought up an interesting point I wanted to talk to you about,” He says shutting the door and leaning against the wall.  
“The possibility of being kidnapped,” I say and he nods.  
“I already talked to the Ninkin and Sakura about not bringing it up anymore while were out on missions.” He tells me and I nod. “I guess as a princess you have to worry about that kind of thing all the time,” I nod again.  
“What about the Kazekage and his siblings?” I ask and Kakashi nods.  
“I talked to them about it as well, of course, they have no wants or reasons to talk about it anymore.” He reassures me.   
“Thank you,” I smile at him, I think he smiles back as he nods.   
“Well, goodnight Shinokane,” He says stepping away from the wall and turning to the door.  
“Goodnight Kakashi,” I say laying down again as he leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

I sigh as I place my backpack and Gunpai down in the genkan of my apartment, I take off my shoes and make my way to my bedroom and flop on my bed. We had finally made it back to Kohona and gave Lady Tsunade our report. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, I close my eyes and try to relax, I couldn't and I didn't know why. I jump at the sound of a knock on my door, groaning I get up, make my way to the door and open it to find Sakura smiling sheepishly at me.  
“Please do not tell me we have another mission,” I say tiredly as I let her into my place.   
“No, no,” She answers and I sigh in relief. “Ino and the other girls were wondering if you would like to come to hang out as a girls night.” I blink at her unsure of what to say, I have never done a girls’ night.   
“Umm, sure.” I hesitate and she notices.  
“You can say no if you don't want to hang out.” She frowns at me.  
“It's not that I don't want to,” I smile to reassure her. “I just have never had a girls’ night.”   
“Oh, well they are lots of fun, we hang out, do girly things like painting our nails, masks, and talk about boys.” She rambles. “We are spending the night at Ino’s place, so you will have to pack a bag of normal clothes and sleepwear.” She tells me and I hesitate again.  
“Normal clothes?” I raise an eyebrow.   
“Non-formal clothes and non-fighting clothes.” She says to me and I laugh.   
“I don't own any but the two kinds and sleepwear,” I explain. She shakes her head but smiles at me.   
“Do you have the money you can spend?” She asks, I nod. “Put your shoes on, we’re going shopping.” She says excited and I just laugh shaking my head as I put my shoes on.  
“Okay, but I'm not getting much as I explained when we first met, being a princess and traveling doesn't allow for many personal items,” I say to her and she shakes her head.  
“Fine but try to have fun, even Tsunade said that she doesn't know how long you will be here so with that in mind you should have some clothes to relax in. You can't go about wearing your formal outfits and fighting clothes when you’re not on duty.” She says her arms crossed. I nod my head agreeing with her.   
“You have a point,” I say standing up and grabbing my keys from my pouch. “I guess you can show me some shops in Kohona.”   
“Great let's see if Ino and the others want to join us.” She says grabbing my hand and pulling me out my door only stopping to allow me to lock my door. We practically run to Ino’s place where she swings the door open and drags me in.   
“There you two are.” Ino turns with a bag of chips she was about to pour in a bowl.   
“Hey Ino, is everything ready?” Sakura asks.  
“Yes, we just have to pick up dinner from the BBQ house in a bit, why?” She answers as she pours the chips into the bowl and places them on the table that had other snacks as well.   
“Cause Kane needs normal clothes…” She smiles as Ino looks at me, her smile getting bigger when she takes in what Sakura said.  
“Are you saying we have a shopping spree on our hands?” She asks.   
“Umm… I don't…” But it was useless. Sakura interrupts me.  
“Yes, come on Hinata, Tenten, let's go.” She says and again drags me through Kohona. 

By the time we got back to Ino’s for dinner and other activities I had a new small duffle bag, a new hygiene kit more extravagant than the other one I take on missions, I had 3 new outfits for normal relaxing days, a new set of sleepwear, 2 nail polishes a dark blue for my toes and a light blue for my nails, 1 mask for tonight, pink slippers, and a new sleeping mask. I put down my 5 bags and stare at them not knowing how I felt about overspending on trivial items but Sakura reminded me that I wasn't in the middle of traveling and needed these clothes for while I'm here.   
“You okay?” Tenten asks, I nod and give a small smile.   
“Who knew shopping could be so tiring,” I say and she laughs. Tenten had introduced herself to me while in the first shop we went to and we had a lot of fun getting to know each other.   
“Well now comes the fun relaxing parts of a girls night,” Ino says, placing the BBQ food on the table as Sakura set out the plates and utensils. “Come on girls dig in.” She says sitting down and we take our places on our cushions. 

During dinner, we just talk about our missions and how things were going with our teams.   
“So are you liking being on Team 7, Kane?” Ino asks and all the girls turn to me.   
“I am enjoying Team 7 yes, Sakura is very helpful and reassuring when it comes to experiencing new things in the ninja world, and Kakashi Sensei so far seems nice.” I smile and Sakura smiles as well her shoulders relaxing a bit I notice.   
“Well, I can say for sure it's nice to have another girl on the team.” Sakura smiles and I laugh.   
“Yeah, lucky you. Right Tenten.” Ino says shaking her head.   
“Don't you have two boys on your team as well, Hinata?” I ask confused.  
“Yes, but I think because my Sensei is a girl they don't count it.” Hinata whispers and I nod understanding.   
“Ok well, I say time to get into our sleepwear and start the relaxing part,” Ino says as we gather up the dishes, rinse them off and throw out the trash. “Kane, if you would like to shower first the bathroom, is 2 doors down.” I nod and thank her as I hadn’t showered as we just got home this morning. I take a quick but relaxing shower using the new hygiene kit that smells like Orchids. I get dressed in my sleepwear and put on my plushy slippers and make my way back to the living room where all the girls had gotten dressed and started their toenails.   
“No it wasn't that awkward, it was more that I knew what was in the bottle, but otherwise it was like she was drinking water. It didn't help that Bisuke said it smelled weird though.” Sakura was saying as I walked in. I knew what she was talking about and I blush a bit when all the girls look at me embarrassed at being caught talking about me.   
“Yeah, the damned dog I would say is what made it worse,” I say sitting in between Sakura and Hinata.   
“Sorry,” Sakura says to me and I raise an eyebrow at her.  
“Why? I'm not mad at you talking about it,” I say.   
“Well, I don't want things to be awkward on our team,” She says and I smile to her.   
“I'm used to people thinking I'm weird, I'm not used to drinking blood in front of others that aren't my clan, but I'll have to get used to that, so we both have things to get used to,” I shrug.   
“I don't mean to make things awkward but I have to ask,” Tenten speaks up, and I turn to her waiting for her to talk, “Does blood taste weird to you, or does it taste good? Does it taste like copper as it smells?” She asks blushing. I wasn't used to this question so it took me by surprise.  
“Umm… well, that's never been asked, umm… I can't say it tastes like copper, I guess because we need it to survive it taste fine to us almost like water to us, umm… it does have a slightly different taste depending on the blood type…” I shrug not knowing how to explain the difference.   
“Weird.” She says looking puzzled.   
“Okay anyway,” Ino interjects digging in one of my shopping bags and getting my nail polishes out. “Start with your toes it's easier that way.” She hands me my dark blue nail polish. I nod and start as the girls talk about boys. I sit listening and watching them banter with each other like this was normal. A slight pang of jealousy rises in my chest as it goes on, I never had this in my life, it was so easy for them to talk to each other, having no cares in the world. Yes, I had painted my nails with my mom and other girls from my clan but normally the talks were about finding a fine male suitor. Make sure they knew how to lead. Can they stay calm in a disaster? Will they be okay with a Matriarch? Yes, I knew what a crush was; who did you find cute? What did you like most about them? Was their personality worth liking them? But none of that ever mattered to me, my duty was to find a respectable male to marry and to help me lead my clan, and it still is. Things were never like this, though; I didn't know what to say or how to act right now. I stay quiet as I paint my toes simmering in jealousy and longing.   
“Are you okay?” Hinata’s quiet voice pulls me from my simmering. I look to her in question.  
“I'm fine,” I whisper and go back to painting the last of my toes.   
“So Kane, are there any boys you like?” Tenten pipes up from talking about this Neji person. I shake my head no.   
“I've only met the boys once,” I say hoping that this will drop the subject.   
“Oh, come on, did you find any of them cute at least?” Ino wines next to her. I pause thinking of the boys I met.  
“Kiba and Shikamaru are cute, I guess,” I mumble and shrug as I close my nail polish and lean back sighing.   
“You really aren't used to this are you?” Sakura asks a slight frown on her face.   
“No, I'm sorry,” I say shaking my head. “I've never done this and even if I did find a boy cute before or liked a boy it never mattered, what matters is if the male can be a good suitor for me and my clan.”   
“Well that doesn't matter here,” Ino smiles at me shaking her head. “What do you find cute about Shikamaru and Kiba?”   
“Hmm… I liked talking to Shikamaru he is really smart and calming, I like Kiba’s confidence but he can be a bit overwhelming,” Sakura picks up my hand starts to paint my nails the light blue so I watch her as I answer.   
“What would you want in a guy if you could choose and not have to worry bout the suitor stuff,” Hinata’s question catches me off guard and I turn to her making Sakura mess up on my right ring finger.   
“Sorry,” I tell Sakura as she uses the nail polish remover to clean the nail. She just smiles.   
“So what's your answer?” Sakura asks grabbing the polish again.   
“I never thought of that before,” I say concentrating on my hand to not look at the girls. “Honestly, I just ever thought that if I could choose who I was with as long as we loved each other I won't care what he looks like or what his flaws are.”   
“Aww…” Ino and Tenten course from in front of me as I blush a deep shade of red.   
“So you want true love?” Sakura smiles at me.   
“Doesn't every girl?” I ask and they all nod, smiling wistfully at the thought.   
“I think it would be extremely hard to be in your position, wanting true love but having to be a princess and find only a suitor,” Tenten says shaking her head. “You are one strong girl.” I smile my thanks.   
I begin to relax more into the conversations and start to have fun as I get to know the girls more. The next hour is spent talking some more about the boys and other girly things as we finish our nails and do our masks. For the first time in forever, I felt like I had true friends. 

The next morning I wake up around 7 with the girls. Tenten and Hinata had to head back to their families and spend the day with them. Ino had to work at her family flower shop so Sakura and I got breakfast and wandered Kohona on our own. We make it back to my place and spend the rest of the day there talking.   
“I'm sorry if you felt overwhelmed last night,” Sakura says from the other side of the couch.  
“It was overwhelming at first but honestly it was the most fun I've had in a long while.” I smile at her to reassure her. “Honestly, part of me is jealous of what you girls have, but I love my clan and will do what I must for them.”   
“Well I think I agree with Tenten, I don't think I could do what you’re doing, giving up love just for a suitor, I mean what....” Sakura is cut off by a knock on my door. I get up and answer to find a Jonin standing there.  
“How can I help you?” I ask already knowing what he was going to say.  
“Are you Shinokane Hyohaku-sha?” He asks.  
“Yes,”  
“The Hokage would like to see you,”  
“Just me or Team 7?”   
“Just you as far as I know,” I nod, thank him, watching as he jumps off my balcony to do whatever else he needs to do.   
“I wonder what she wants,” Sakura says from behind me.   
“Probably about my Liaison duties,” I answer.  
“Oh, that's right, I forgot about that,” She says as we put on our shoes. I stand up stretch a bit before we make our way out my door. We say goodbye as Sakura heads to her place and I head to the Hokage’s office.

I'm about to knock on the door when it opens and I accidentally knock on someone’s chest. I pull back my hand quickly as I notice Kakashi Sensei shaking his head.   
“I'm sorry, Sensei,” I say giving a slight bow.  
“It's fine, Kane,” He says letting me into the office. “She is here Lady Tsunade.” He says and she looks up from some paperwork. They were talking about me? Oh boy…   
“Oh, that was quick, please shut the door on your way out Kakashi,” She says and I watch him leave.   
“How can I help you, Lady Hokage?” I ask giving a bow trying not to become nervous and failing.  
“Your mother has sent the first list of trade goods she needs and the list of what she has to offer,” She informs handing me the paperwork she was looking over. I nod as I read them over it was all standard stuff we traded: wheat, flour, herbs, etc… Also, all standard stuff we needed: Blood, corn, rice, cloth, etc… I go over in my head the normal amount of each item we needed to sustain my clan for the year and how much herbs and wheat we made on our trips.   
“It says here that we made a substantial amount of herbs this time and she is wondering if Kohona would like to trade for the extra amount,” I comment reading the last page.   
“Yes, and I would like to take her up on that offer. The extra herbs she made will help a lot in the hospital,” I nod. “I am willing to offer some extra cloth we have obtained from the Land of Earth.”   
“Hmm… That seems fair enough as it will benefit us in our merchant business,” I agree, my clan made jewelry and clothing on the side to help sustain our trading business. We go over the normal amounts of trade and draw out a rough draft trading contract for my mother to go over.  
“Well that all seems done, I will have it sent out first thing in the morning.”  
“Thank you,” I smile glad that this was easier than I expected. “Will that be all Lady Hokage?”   
“Yes,” She nods and picks up a paper from one of her many stacks and I go to leave. “Oh, Princess,” She calls me back, I turn my hand on the doorknob. “According to Kakashi Sensei you are doing well, keep it up please,” I smile happily and nod.   
“Of course, thank you!” I say and skip home. 

Acting Liaison, training, and missions that is what my life consisted of for the next 10 months, and those months seemed to slip by quickly. I didn't mind, though, I was happy with how things were going. Sakura has become an amazing and supportive friend, the other girls and boys have become good friends as well. My training was going well, my chakra control was improving a lot, I was also getting better with my offensive fighting and tactical thinking. Things were going great with only a few minor setbacks along the way; I ended up in the hospital for a week due to a major injury and using too much chakra in a mission. I also messed up once in a trade contract but thankfully, it was easily rectified. The only other change was that I seemed to have developed a crush, I blamed it partly on the girls talking about their crushes all the time and partly on the fact that we were around each other a lot due to him being my Sensei. Kakashi and I were now being sent alone on missions since Sakura was advancing her medical training. Yes, I have a crush on Kakashi of all people. It didn't matter though I couldn't act on it, so I just let myself have this small normal experience before I had to choose a suitor. I haven’t told anyone about my crush, because I knew having a crush on your Sensei was not okay and part of me wanted this all to myself. The girls still thought I liked Shikamaru and Kiba, they wanted to set me up on a date but I couldn't go on dates due to being a princess, I wasn't allowed to be alone with boys, the exception being my Sensei. I knew this rule but to my shock, my mom had told this to Lady Tsunade and she gave the rule to Sakura to make sure I wasn't ever alone with a boy. I didn't know this till Tenten brought up setting me up with Shikamaru. I was horrified knowing that my new best friend had been secretly guarding me, but I was a princess. What did I expect? 

I smile as Kakashi Sensei and I make it to the Kohona gates, we came back from a simple but annoying mission of guarding a trade merchant back to his home in the Land of Grass, nothing interesting happened, but he was extremely rude and sexist; girls apparently shouldn’t be ninjas… He’s lucky he didn't know he was disrespecting a princess, I wanted to slap him so bad and put him in his place.   
“Ugh, finally, that felt like the longest mission in the world!” I say as the gates open for us.   
“It was only a 5-day mission,” Kakashi chuckles from my side, I look up at him frowning.  
“Say that when you have to listen to sexist rude comments targeted at your back for 3 of those days,” I grumble at him and he nods.  
“True true, I thought you were going to kill him,” He laughs as we make our way into Hokage's office.   
“Who was she going to kill?” Sakura asks she was in Tsunade’s office with her and the door was open.   
“The bloody sexist merchant Lady Tsunade assigned us to guard,” I say with a frown on my face.  
“Please, tell me the mission went well…” Tsunade says from her chair.  
“It went fine, Kane kept her emotions in check,” Kakashi says and Tsunade sighs in relief.   
“Good, we don't need to have a bad report on her, especially right now,” She says catching me by surprise.  
“What's right now?” I ask but was strangely ignored.  
“So everything is set and prepped?”   
“Yes, Sakura has made sure of it.” I look between the 3 not liking this, I glare at Sakura till she looks to me.  
“Umm… Hey Kane, let's go get you settled back home and we can relax for a bit.” She says obviously trying to distract me.   
“What's right now?” I ask again.  
“Don't worry about it,” Tsunade answers. “There is about to be a Kage Summit so I want all to be well.” She tells me, I nod but still feel like something was off.   
“Well anyway Lady Tsunade, other than being annoyed and angered by sexist comments all for 3 days, all went well and the magot, I mean merchant, has made it safely home,” I give my report, she stares at me for a second and then gives a short laugh.   
“You know Kane, from that report you just gave no one, would ever suspect you of being a Princess,” I blink and look away.  
“Well, then it's a good thing I'm acting as a Kohona Kunoichi,” I say not knowing whether to feel chastised or not.   
“Yes I agree, and I don't mind but try not to let your manners slip too much, you may need them in the coming days, I thank you for the report your dismissed, you as well Sakura,” She says and goes to her paperwork, I stare at her trying to understand her words.  
“Hey, want to catch up, I'm done with my training for the day, we can get dinner and hang at your place,” Sakura distracts me from my thoughts.   
“Umm… Sure,” I smile and walk out with her, noting that Kakashi was already gone. 

“So what was all of that about?” I ask as we pick up some ramen to go from Ichiraku’s.   
“Oh, she’s just been busy and cranky due to everything coming up, shes got some important Hokage stuff even she won't tell me about and the Kage summit, so don't mind her,” Sakura tells me as she grabs the food and I pay.   
“She seemed extremely worried about me, but not at the same time, did I do something wrong?” I ask still trying to figure out what she meant about my manners.   
“Oh no, of course not. I don't think you've done anything wrong at all, I think she was just worried that if something did go wrong it wouldn't just reflect on Kohona it would reflect on your clan due to you being the princess.” I ponder her words as I grab my keys from my front pouch and open my door. I scrunch my nose at the stuffiness of my apartment and open the windows. Sakura and I eat our dinner catching up on what happened over the last 5 days that I was gone.   
“So Kiba asked about you,” Sakura says and I look away from her. Why do I let this go on?...   
“Sakura, you know I can't,” I sigh and look back up at her.   
“Oh, I know, but isn't it fun knowing a guy might like you, and who knows you could have Kiba put on your suitor list, I would even put in a good word for him,” she says laying down on the cushions and I laugh shaking my head.  
“Oh, no, he wouldn't be a good suitor,” I say as I lay down as well. She looks at me from under the table.  
“Why not?”   
“He would not deal with a Maitirach very well,”   
“Oh, good point, what about Shikamaru? He is smart,”  
“True and he will make a good leader one day, but he is too lazy,” I point out.   
“Ugh, why does the suitor have to be so precise, your mother is picky,” She says and I just nod.  
“I don't know, I've asked the same thing many times, I've learned not to question it, honestly,” I say frowning.   
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,”   
“You didn't,” I say giving her a small smile and wonder. “Hey Sakura, have you ever had a crush on someone you know you shouldn’t have a crush on?”   
“Umm, well if you count my love for Sasuke, yeah,” She answers, I knew who Sasuke was at this point and most of what happened.   
“I guess having a crush on someone who is considered a deserter would count,” We both frown staring at my roof.   
“You know Kane I don't think having a crush on Shikamaru or Kiba is a bad thing even for your being a princess,” I hear Sakura say slightly pulling me from my thoughts on my own crush.  
“Oh, it's not,” I respond without thinking. She fully turns to me at this point.  
“Then what do you mean?” I look at her confused.   
“I'm sorry, I seemed to have lost the conversation somewhere, what?”   
“If having a crush on them isn't a bad thing then what do you mean having a crush on someone your not supposed to?”   
“Oh, umm, nothing,” I say sitting up, she lays for a second then bolts up.  
“Do you have a crush on someone new now?” She almost yells causing me to jump a bit.   
“NO! I just was wondering, okay.” I say looking away from her.  
“You Kane are a terrible liar,” She points to me with a grin on her face. “Who is it?”  
“No one, okay,” I say standing up and collecting the trash from our ramen and walking to my small kitchen.   
“I won't say anything about it to anyone, I promise!” She says and I ponder actually telling her.   
“It's…” I'm about to tell her when I hear a knock on my door. 

She sighs follows me to the door.   
“Kakashi…” I gasp for a sec and shake my head pulling my thoughts back together. Just my luck he shows up now… “Sensei how can I help you?” I ask stepping away to let him in.   
“Tomorrow we have a mission, all 3 off us,” He says looking to Sakura as well and she nods.  
“All 3 of us! We haven’t had a mission together in forever,” I say smiling.   
“What's the mission Sensei?” Sakura asks.   
“Well we are not leaving Kohona, it's an inside D rank mission,” He explains, I frown slightly, this would be my first D rank mission in Kohona. “We are to dress in formal wear and meet at the Kohona Plaza at 3 O’clock. There we will be given our duties from the Hokage.”   
“Is this for the Kage summit?” I ask a bit confused.   
“No, this is for another event we will learn more about tomorrow,” He says stepping out of my apartment. “Oh Kane, Tsunade said to make sure you wear your circlet.” He says and jumps to the roof next to mine leaving.   
“I wonder what's going on tomorrow,” Sakura says sounding a bit worried.   
“I don't know, are you okay?” I ask her.   
“Umm… I don't have any formal wear.” She says and I laugh.  
“Well, let's go get you some,” I say sitting down to put my shoes on.   
“Kane I don't have enough money to buy myself a formal kimono,” She says shaking her head.   
“Don't worry about it, think of it as an extremely early birthday gift,” I say as we stand up and she stares at me. “What? Is that a bad thing?” I ask.  
“I don't know, you’re the one with a birthday 3 days away, yet you’re buying me the gift,” She says stunned. I shrug.  
“So, I never really cared to celebrate my birthday, it's usually only a birthday dinner and a reminder of the day my father died,” I say looking off in the distance.  
“I'm so sorry,” Sakura says her hand on my shoulder for comfort.   
“Don't worry about it, my mother always tries hard to make me happy on that day but honestly it's hard on us both, there is one thing I do like on my birthday though,” I say smiling.   
“What's that?” She asks as we walk out my door.   
“My clan grows beautiful rare flowers and braids them into the birthday person’s hair,” I laugh, “It's the only time I do feel like an actual princess.” She smiles at me.   
“Like the one you grew on our first mission and gave to Kakashi Sensei?” She asks as we make it to the formalwear shop. I'm glad when she starts looking at kimonos and doesn't see my blush.  
“Kind of, some grow rarer than that,” I answer.   
“Hmm…” She mumbles as she pulls out a pink kimono. “So we should do a sleepover at your place so we can spend tomorrow morning getting ready together,”   
“That sounds fun, we can do a small girls night and paint each other’s nails tonight,” I smile and she nods.   
“What do you think?” She asks holding a red, white, and pink kimono to herself.   
“That's the one!” I smile and nod. “It will go perfect with your hair. Plus I know pink is your favorite color so it suits you.”   
“Great now your turn,” She says pulling a couple of pink and purple kimonos and holds them up to me quickly discarding them back on the hanger. She then pulls the perfect one, simple black with beautiful flowers. “It's perfect, your eyes will pop, and who knows maybe this mystery crush of yours will notice.” She smiles mischievously at me, and I blush looking away.  
“I was hoping you would have forgotten,” I sigh as she shakes her head at me.  
“And that there confirms there is one.” She says as we make our way to the beauty section. “So does that mean you no longer have a crush on Shikamaru and Kiba?”   
“Honestly…” I look to her and she stares at me in slight shock.  
“You never did have a crush on them, did you?”   
“No, I'm sorry,” I sigh as she frowns at me. “I didn't mean to lie to you guys it's just… I don't know,”  
“You didn't want us to know because you shouldn’t have a crush on this person, right?”  
“Exactly…”   
“So who is it?” She asks I shake my head and grab a pastel lavender nail polish to match my kimono and a pink one to match Sakura’s. She sighs but drops the subject, grabs 2 masks, and follows me to the register. We go to Sakura’s house to grab her sleepover items then head back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

I roll over and slap my alarm to shut it off, I sigh tiredly and lay there for a sec feeling Sakura sit up next to me.   
“Hn… I don't want to get up,” I mumble still laying down. I hear Sakura yawn as she gets up opening my door.   
“We don't have much to do until we have to get ready unless you have something to do?” She says turning to me. I shrug,  
“I was going to buy some groceries today, but since you decided to bug me till past midnight and keep me up I may just stay here and sleep.”   
“You got almost 6 hours of sleep, I will even help you get your groceries,” She laughs and makes her way to my bathroom I grumble and turn over in the bed shutting my eyes again wanting to fall back asleep. “Oh, come on I’ll even buy you breakfast if you get up.” Sakura pulls me from the edge of sleep again and I groan.  
“Please, just let me sleep,” I mumble pushing her off the edge of my bed.   
“Ok, you are in a terrible mood, what is today?” She mumbles then shakes her head and leaves the room I hear her rummaging in my fridge for something. “Here drink, it's a Monday, and your right it doesn't help that I kept you up.” She says placing a bottle of blood in my face. I glare at it but sit up none the less and drink it. “I'll let you sleep for a bit longer if you would like?” She says I shake my head as I finish drinking the blood.   
“No, it's fine, normally 6 hours of sleep would be fine. It's not your fault,” I say getting out of bed and grabbing a set of normal clothes to change into and make my way to the bathroom. Once done Sakura and I make our way to a small restaurant where she buys herself some breakfast. I sit in the booth stretching out trying to wake up but failing miserably.   
“Hey, you okay Kane?” I hear someone say and I look up to find Kiba and his team sitting at the table next to our booth.  
“I'm fine just exhausted,” I say giving a small smile.   
“Your mission really tire you out that much?” He asks still looking worried.   
“No, I blame her,” I say pointing to Sakura and she looks at me dumbfounded and shakes her head.   
“What, you just told me earlier you didn't blame me. Quit being in a bad mood,” She glares and throws a piece of her bread roll at me. I glare at her and throw the piece of bread she threw at me to the floor next to Akamaru so he could eat it.   
“Why do you blame Sakura?” Hinata asks from her seat in front of Kiba.   
“She stayed the night last night and kept me up till past midnight bugging for information because she can't take no for an answer, but today is also Monday which means I'm also just tired from the needing blood,” I say shrugging and yawning again.   
“You did drink your blood right?” Shino asks from his seat and I nod. “I know you’re not hungry after that but maybe some breakfast tea will help?”   
“Hmm, tea does sound good, I will go get some,” I say going to get up but Kiba jumps up quickly.  
“I got it,” He says and rushes off I blink in surprise but smile none the less.   
“Told you he likes you,” I hear Sakura say and turn glaring at her.   
“Oh hush, you know what's wrong with the issue,” I state plainly.  
“Is that what you were talking about last night?” Hinata asks and I sigh.  
“She has a crush on someone new and won't say who,” Sakura blatantly states as Kiba comes back with a tray he places in front of me, he looks to Sakura slightly shocked.   
“Thank you, Kiba, I appreciate it,” I say trying to ignore Sakura.  
“You're welcome,” He smiles at me then turns to Sakura. “So you bugged her past midnight to figure out who it was?”   
“I didn't even get to figure out who it was she wouldn’t tell me, I even tried guessing people but she wouldn't answer yes or no,”   
“Not my fault you can't take a hint,” I say shrugging as I prepare my tea.   
“Hey that's a good idea, how about you just give me hints till I guess who it is,” She says smiling at me.   
“No,” I grumble.   
“Does this person have black hair?” She asks.  
“No,” I shake my head at her.   
“No, they don't have black hair, brown?”   
“No, as in no I'm not going to give hints,” I say stirring my tea and taking a sip. “Please Sakura it is way too early for this.”  
“Fine, but I will figure it out,” She says and I roll my eyes.  
“If I can go just a couple of hours without you bugging me about it, I will go along with your questions about the said person, okay,” I say just trying to shut her up for now.  
“Okay, but you have to promise to answer the questions truthfully.” I just nod and sigh when all she does is smile at me going back to her food.   
“My gosh, you can be a relentless woman,” I mumble placing my head on the table still tired. 

The group goes quiet for a couple of minutes when I realize they think I'm asleep.   
“So who do you think she likes?” Kiba says in a slight whisper.  
“I don't honestly know,” Sakura answers. “She only has technically given me one hint that doesn't make any sense to me.”   
“What's the hint?” Hinata asks and my heart races that they might figure it out.  
“Hey, guys! How’s it….”   
“SHH!!” Sakura and Kiba chastise Ino as I hear her and possibly the others walking up to us.   
“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was here, is she okay?” Ino says in a slight whisper.  
“She’s exhausted, she’s asleep, today is Monday which means she is tired from the blood thing and I may have kept her up past midnight last night,”   
“Why would you do that?” Shikamaru asks as someone sits right next to me, I still keep my head down perfectly content to get a few minutes of sleep in.   
“She has a new crush and won't tell me who it is,”   
“Oh… well, that's not a surprise considering how long it took to even get out of her a hint of whom she had a crush on in the first place.” Ino says and I can't help but roll my eyes.   
“Her having a crush on someone new means you keep the girl up all night?” Shikamaru says from next to me.   
“I didn't keep her up all night,” Sakura defends herself.  
“So who do you think it is?” Ino asks I can tell she’s ready to gossip.   
“I don't know,”  
“You did say she gave you a hint,” Hinata says, barely audible.   
“What's the hint?” Choji asks from somewhere to the side of me.   
“Well yesterday when she got back from her mission we hung out at her place and we got on the topic of crushes and of course she tries to drop the subject with bringing up suitors so I brought up possibly adding her crush to the suitor list and she basically shot that idea out of the air by saying why her mom wouldn't pick them as a suitor, I could tell this upset her and I apologized for it, but she just shook her head and after a while, she asked me specifically if had ever had a crush on someone that I shouldn’t have a crush on,” Sakura explains what happened yesterday.   
“A crush on someone your not supposed to have a crush on?” Ino repeats.   
“Well, she is a Princess she technically can't have crushes can she?” Kiba asks.  
“See that’s the thing, I asked her if having a crush on anyone here would be such a bad thing and she said no, I asked her what she meant then and she tried to brush it off to be nothing.”   
“Hmm… So it's obviously not any of the boys here then,” Ino says.   
“It could be one of you girls,” I hear Shino’s voice. I'm about to say something when Ino talks.  
“No, it can't be that, she talks about boys just like us girls do, and I don't get that vibe from her,”   
“Yeah, I don't think so,” Sakura confirms and I relax shifting a bit in my seat and turning my head away from them.   
“Could her clan have any enemies?” I hear Shikamaru asks and part of me wants to laugh knowing he is thinking too hard on this, then I start to worry, he would be the one to easily figure it out if I gave any hints.   
“Not that I know of, and she said herself shes never had a huge crush before she came here,”  
“So it's got to be someone in Kohona,” Kiba says. “Maybe it's someone she likes that she’s not supposed to because it's one of your crushes?” I blink at the thought of one of them liking Kakashi.   
“Shes never met Sasuke,” Sakura says her voice just a touch higher than normal. “Ino doesn't have a crush right now, and Shes never met Naruto so that's a no, Tenten likes Neji, shes has met Neji.” The table goes quiet for just a sec and I finally speak.  
“I don't have a crush on Neji,” I say and I feel Shika jump a bit.   
“How long have you been awake?” Ino asks me as I sit up.   
“Since Shikamaru asked if I had any clan enemies,” I lie but drink my tea.   
“So who do you like?” Ino smiles at me and I glare. “Nevermind, I don't need you killing me right now.” I just smile at her.   
“Well Sakura, are you still going to help me with my grocery shopping?” I ask her.  
“As long as you don't kill me,” She says innocently.   
“Then stop pestering me and I won't have to,” I smile at her.   
“You are extremely scary when you’re tired,” She says I roll my eyes.   
“Blame it on yourself,” I mumble truth be told I wasn't that tired anymore I was just done with her pestering me about my crush for now. I honestly didn’t know how she would react if I told her the truth. “Excuse me Shika,” I say turning to him to get out of the booth, he moves and I scoot out. “Bye, everyone!” I say waving to everyone as we leave. 

The grocery shopping and errands sadly took longer than I wanted it to, something was happening in the Kohona Plaza that made everyone have to go around it causing the travel time from one shop to the other to double. Jonin were blocking all the ways into the plaza and when we tried to even get a look we couldn't see anything. We get lunch and then finally get back to my place at around noon.   
“That took way to long,” I say sighing as I start to place the groceries away. “I wonder what's going on in that plaza,”   
“I don't know,” She says putting some stuff away in my pantry. “It must be pretty big if the Jonin are guarding,”  
“I'm surprised we aren't being told if we are to be there at 3,” I say shaking my head.  
“Maybe it's cause no one can talk about it?” She says shrugging.   
“Maybe,” I agree, putting the last of the groceries in my fridge.  
“Speaking of, ready to start getting ready?” She asks I nod and make my way to my room.  
“You can shower first, I'll get stuff ready,” I say to her and she heads off to the bathroom with her hygiene kit, I start to pull out the small amount of make up I do have. I grab our kimonos out of my wardrobe and hang them on the door. I make sure that we have everything ready and I pull out all the stuff we got yesterday as well.   
“Don't worry I left you some hot water,” Sakura jokes from my door. I laugh.   
“You only took 10 minutes I would hope so,” I say grabbing my robe and heading to the bathroom myself. I take my shower using my normal rose-scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I get out drying off and wrapping in my robe I walk to my room to find Sakura with her mask on lying on my bed, I grab mine pull it out of the packet unfolding it pressing it to my face, I smile at the cool feeling it gives. I lay down relaxing next to her.  
“Sorry for bugging you too much today,” Sakura says. I smile.  
“It's fine, sorry for snapping at you,” I apologize. Sakura laughs.  
“It's fine, you know while you were napping Shino suggested your crush might be a girl,” I laugh remembering and shake my head.  
“Nope, not a girl,”   
“Ok, does this person have brown hair?” Sakura asks as she gets up pulling the mask off and using her towel to wipe the residue off.   
“Nope,” I say bracing myself for the endless questions.   
“Is this person smart?” I stop to think about how to answer that.  
“Very,”   
“Shikamaru?” She then shakes her head as she starts to paint her toenails.“No, you said yesterday you don't like him anymore, hmm… Shino?” I giver her a look. “Ok is this person someone we have met?” I snort and nod. “Ok.” I get up and pull my mask off as well wiping the residue off with my towel I throw the mask away and join her in painting my toes. “Is this person married?” I blink shocked at the thought.   
“No…” I answer she sighs.   
“That doesn't narrow it down much,” I can see her thinking, almost like shes imagining playing real Guess Who in her head.   
“Is this person taller than you?”   
“Yes, about 5 inches taller.” I think doing the math in my head.  
“Is this person a Shinobi?”  
“Yes,” I say and I can see her thinking more on her Guess Who game.   
“Is this person a Chunin?”   
“No,” I whisper looking away as we trade nail polishes to do each other’s hands.   
“Jonin?” I can feel her staring at me.  
“No more questions for right now please,” I say blushing as I take her hand start to paint her nails. She stays quiet, I can tell the wheels are spinning in her head. I finish painting her nails and look to her she was lost in thought as she starts on my nails.   
“Would this person make a good Suitor?” Sakura randomly asks as we sit eating a small snack.  
“Honestly, I don't know,” I say thinking. On one hand, he is perfect for the spot, he knows how to lead already, he is respectful, smart, and tactical. But on the other hand, he is late slightly lazy and I don't know how he would handle being under the ruling of a Queen. Not to mention the fact that I don't know how my mother would react to his age. “Besides it doesn't matter because said crush doesn’t like me anyway.”   
“How do you know that?” She asks.  
“Because I'm… it doesn't matter I just do,” I harshly say and sigh, “Sorry,” I say getting up and grabbing my brush I sit at my vanity and brush my hair. I can feel Sakura watching me. She walks over to me taking my brush and she starts to brush my hair.   
“Is this person a Sensei?” She asks not looking at me in the mirror. I watch her reaction.  
“Yes,” I sigh. She just nods.  
“Is this person older than us?”   
“Yes, 10 years,” I blush looking down at my hands in my lap.   
“It's not the worst I've heard of,” Sakura says now braiding a section of my hair.  
“What do you mean?” I ask looking at her in the mirror she meets my eyes.  
“We have a couple 15 years apart here in Kohona,” She says shrugging. “They are having a child soon and are happy together. I met them at the hospital in my training.”   
“Interesting.” I laugh and shake my head.   
“Does this person have black hair?” She asks going back to her questions and game of Guess Who.  
“No,” I answer and she looks up at me the slight shock on her face telling me she figured it out.   
“Kakashi Sensei?” She asks and I blush deeply looking away from her. She giggles and I look up at her in shock. “Well, he's not the worst person to have a crush on.”   
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“Well, he's not my type, but he is smart, respectful, laid back, and obviously he has to be in good shape. It's a bonus he's taller than you and if you think about it, he has to know what he's doing reading those pervy books of his.”  
“SAKURA!” I blush deeply putting my head in my hands and shaking my head.  
“Stop moving,” She says giving a small tug on the braid she is working on. She pins the braid in place and steps away. “There.”  
“I can not believe you said that!” I say trying not to think about what she said.  
“Well, it's true,” She shrugs. “When did you gain a crush on our Sensei anyway?” She asks sitting on my bed and brushing her own hair.   
“A bit after we started going on missions alone together,” I start to explain. “I guess part of it was the fact that he’s easy to talk to, although, he barely talks about himself. We just talked about random stuff easily while we camped or getting to where we had to go.” I say as I start to do my makeup, I wasn't putting much on just a slight amount of eyeliner and mascara. “I also find his voice strangely pleasing to listen to.” I blush when Sakura giggles from her spot on my bed. “Anyway, I have this habit I got due to my mother always comparing boys to be suitors for me, I started doing it and I strangely started to compare Kakashi in that list, I don't know why.”  
“So that's why you didn't take long to answer yesterday when I said to add Kiba to the list, you've thought about it,” Sakura says shaking her head. I nod as I put on a bit of lip gloss. “So where does Kakashi fit on that list?”  
“Yes, I’ve thought about it about all the boys,” I answer. “And honestly I don't think my mom would even allow him on the list being he’s 1, my Sensei and 2, 10 years older than I,” Sakura nods understanding.  
“So that's the reason you’re not supposed to have a crush on him. He's our Sensei,” She says grinning at me.   
“Yes,” I say getting up and walking to my wardrobe, I open a drawer and grab a black velvet box. I open it grabbing my circlet and stare at it.  
“I haven’t seen that since you first got here,” Sakura says looking over my shoulder. “It's beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” I smile putting it on strangely feeling nostalgic. “This and my mothers have been passed down from generation to generation of princesses and queens. The only thing that ever changes is the birthstone, we place those in our new crowns we gain when we ‘retire’ onto the council.” I explain.   
“That's awesome,” Sakura says as she’s getting dressed.  
“Yeah I just don't understand why Lady Tsunade and Kakashi say to wear it, it makes me wonder whom I am meeting today…” I mumble as I start to help her tie her Kimono.   
“I'm just as lost as you are,” She states simply.   
“What type of missions consist of wearing formal outfits?” I ask finally getting dressed.   
“This is a first for me,” She answers grabbing my kimono tie from the bed and helping me. “By the way, you look beautiful and I think Kakashi will think so even if he doesn't say anything,” I roll my eyes and push her slightly.  
“Hush, you,” I say as we laugh. “You look beautiful as well.”

Around 2:45 we start to head to the plaza, part of me wanted to run quickly but that was not going to happen in this kimono. Sakura and I make it to the front of the plaza and were trying to find our Sensei.   
“There he is,” Sakura points just as I turn to see his silver spikey hair, and I can't help but gasp at how well he looked, he was wearing a black mask. He replaced his blue ninja band for a black one and was wearing a black nagagi and haori with a grey hakama. Sakura giggles as she hears my reaction. “Doesn't he clean up well,” I glare at her as he makes his way to us.   
“Hi Kakashi Sensei,” I smile.   
“Hello, you both look beautiful,” Kakashi says my heart flutters, and I can feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.  
“Thank you,” Sakura and I say.  
“You look handsome as well,” I can't help but say.   
“Thank you,” Kakashi says and I swear I see a slight blush just above his mask.   
“So what's our mission today?” I ask distracting my thoughts by looking for the Hokage. “I don't see Lady Tsunade anywhere,”   
“Shes just inside, Sakura you are to go in first,” Our Sensei instructs.   
“Ok,” Sakura says and smiles at me before she passes the Jonin on guard heading into the plaza.  
“Kakashi Sensei?” I gain his attention.  
“Yes?” He asks looking at me.  
“What is this mission about?” I ask trying to see into the plaza before I go inside.  
“I'm not allowed to say anything before we head inside,” He says with his closed eye smile. “Ready?” He asks causing me to look at him, I raise my eyebrow at him as he holds his elbow out to me. “Princess?” He asks when I don't place my hand on his elbow.   
“Sorry,” I say placing my hand around his elbow and we walk into the plaza and pause in our step as I gasp.  
All around me sitting at long tables was my clan, white drapes with Autumn colors and flowers decorated the tables, Lanterns unlit right now were strung up to light the area come sundown. The Genin and their Sensei were sitting to my left at the one table my clan wasn't. I smiled at them when they waved at me. The only exception was Sakura who was sitting next to Tsunade at the front table with my mother. She stands smiling when we walk in.   
“The Queen says you would know how to act from here,” Kakashi whispers from next to me. “Happy Birthday by the way,”  
“Yes, and thank you,” I smile more and start to lead Kakashi to my mother. “Just stand to my right behind me a bit as I greet the Queen and then lead me to greet each member of my clan from there,” I tell him as were still out of earshot from my mother. I hear Kakashi chuckle.  
“I know, your Queen informed me of my duties as your guard for tonight,” Kakashi says causing me to find Masao 2 seats down from my mother, he smiles at me.   
“Of Course she did,” I laugh and quiet down when I know we are in earshot. I let go of Kakashi’s elbow when I'm 3 feet from the table and step forward on my own bowing about 2 feet from the table.  
“Princess Shinokane,” My mother greets a smile on her face. I rise when she greets me and smiles at her. “Suprise!” She says opening her arms and I laugh again.   
“Yes, my Queen a big surprise, I was not expecting this after your letter said that you were unable to make it this year,” She had written to me about 2 weeks ago.   
“Yes, originally we were not going to be able to make it,” My mother replies her smile faltering for a second causing my own to do so as well. “But some things came up and we had to change our plans accordingly, they allowed us to come here and surprise you as well,”   
“May I ask what plans changed?” I ask worrying. My mother shakes her head slightly.  
“We will talk more about that in a bit, right now we celebrate your 17th year around the sun.” She then raises her voice to address the whole clan and Kohona ninjas. “I want to thank all of the Hokage and all Kohona teams that made today possible, I know for a fact that Princess Shinokane can be hard to keep secrets from,” She says winking at me and I laugh when the Genin and Kakashi laugh as well. “Now Princess, go greet everyone.” She says sitting down I smile to her and bow before stepping back and taking Kakashi’s elbow again.   
“Hmm, ‘try not to let your manners slip, you may need them in the coming days,’ she said. I wondered why,” I whisper to my Sensei and he chuckles in a reply as we make it to the right side table as my clan stands from their chairs. Each clan member gave a small bow to which I would greet with their name and then we would shake hands and exchange small pleasantries. I do this till I make it to the middle table where the clan council and nobles sat. I give a small bow to each noble as they bow to me as well and we exchange pleasantries from there. I finally get to Masao who stands and bows to me.   
“Masao,” I smile at the person whom I considered to be like a father to me. He stands takes my hand kissing it.   
“Princess, I hope you have found your stay here pleasant so far,” He asks his eyes questioning further to make sure I was okay.  
“It's been wonderful here, how have you been?” I ask smiling to let him know that I was indeed fine.   
“I've been well, the perimeter guard duties have been relaxing, to say the least,” He smiles his tone picking fun at me.  
“Better than guarding your Princess? Note to self I may keep you on perimeter duty then,” I laugh shaking my head causing the others around us to laugh as well. I smile taking his hand and squeezing it again before skipping the 2 empty chairs and getting to my mother. Again I bow and she gives a slight bow.   
“Daughter,” She smiles at me as I take her hand. “I hope you are fine with this surprise,”   
“Of course I am Mother, I have missed you all!” I shake my head at her crazy thought, I did miss them all, I hadn’t seen them in 10 months only writing every few weeks to keep up, this was a wonderful surprise, though I was not liking the formalities on seeing them again as this was considered a formal event.   
“I'm glad, we can talk more privately after dinner and the show. I hope to catch up on every small detail I can, I have missed you, though I am glad to hear from the Hokage that you are doing well here and your Sensei gives you high praises,” I blush, turning to Kakashi for a second.   
“I'm glad to make you all happy,” I smile to all of them.  
“Well, I'll talk more with you while at dinner, go finish your round, my beautiful daughter,” I smile and bow. Then make my way to the Hokage who was next to my mother, I bow then she does.   
“Lady Tsunade,” I greet a knowing smile on my face when she takes my hand in hers. “Don't worry about it, you said,” I shake my head as she laughs.  
“I was right you didn't need to worry about it till now, Sakura helped plan it all and Kakashi just made sure you were on your mission,”   
“So that mission was just to get me out of Kohona to sneak my own clan in? Smart,” I say shaking my head the two.   
“Yes, that was Kakashi’s idea, originally that mission was going to go to some just out of the Academy Genin,”   
“Well, I still stand by what I said about the merchant,” I say with a smile but they knew what I was saying.   
“And I still mean what I said in reply,” Tsunade says and I laugh nodding.   
“Thank you both of you,” I say to her and Kakashi they nod and I move to Sakura she bows to me and I frown slightly realizing this was only the 2nd time shes ever bowed to me. “Sakura,” I greet letting her quicky stand, I strangely didn't like her bowing to me. She smiles at me and I can tell she found it weird treating me like a princess as well, we were friends. “You didn't know what was going on hmm?” I raise my eyebrows at her she grins at me.   
“Sorry, this was a secret I had to keep and wanted to keep honestly,” she says I laugh and shake my head.  
“So you’re the only one allowed to keep secrets?” I ask giving her a playful glare.  
“Hey, your secret was shareable to me so that I can help with it,” I raise my eyebrows in confusion as to what she means.   
“I don't understand what you mean by that,”   
“I'll tell you later,” She says looking to Kakashi for a split second then back to me.  
“Ok,” I blink and nod. I move on to say thank you to all the Genin and their Sensei for helping with everything. As I get done Kakashi and I make our way around the table heading to the seats next to my mother.   
“So you’re the reason I had to go on an annoying C-Rank mission,” I say playfully shaking his elbow, he laughs.  
“Yes, yes, I am a terrible Sensei for making you do a C-Rank mission,” He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.  
“Well, I'm glad I didn't kill the merchant now,” I say laughing causing Kakashi to laugh as well.   
“I agree, though the magot as you called him would have deserved it,” I laugh then blink when I see a flash. Sakura has taken a picture of Kakashi and I. I tilt my head at her she just smiles and sits back down.  
“Thank you, Kakashi Sensei, for helping with this, even if I didn't like the mission, it was worth it in the end,” I say smiling up at him.  
“You’re welcome, Kane,” He says smiling at me as well. I get lost in his eye for a second then look down blushing. I look up as we make it to our seats, Kakashi kindly pulls my seat and gives a slight bow before taking his own seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Before dinner is served, we had some theatrics and a couple of small performances from my clan and people from Konoha that I didn't know, they either danced or played an instrument. I loved each one as music was one of my favorite past times. I was smiling and clapping as one of the performers finish playing her violin and was leaving, my mother stands, and I think it's time for dinner. I was thankful for this as I was starting to get hungry. 

“Beautiful, wonderful,” My mother praises. “I would like to thank all of you that performed today, it was a fantastic performance from all of you, now our last performer is very special... “ 

“Psst, Princess,” I hear from my right, I turn to see Masao calling for me, Kakashi leaning back a bit. “You’re going to need this.” He says, passing something to Kakashi, who gives it to me. I look down, seeing an all too familiar black velvet box. I look at him in horror and look at my mom.

“Though she is shy about performing, I would like to call my daughter Princess Shinokane to play.” She says and looks down at me as everyone claps. She was smiling at me, a small mischievous smile on her face. She knew I didn't like to play in front of a lot of people. 

“Mother…” I'm about to protest, but she shakes her head, her hand coming to my shoulder, giving a small squeeze, then pulling me to stand up, I do. 

“This is my way of getting you used to being in front of crowds, play my favorite please.” She says, giving me her don't argue with me tone. I sigh, knowing I wasn't going to win. I was now thankful we didn't have dinner first as I start to feel nervous and nauseous. I make my way around the tables all of my clan whispering blessings and good luck to me as I pass. I sit in the single chair that was out for the performers to sit if needed and open the box. My fingers slide on the elegant silver flute. I smile, this was Masao’s, he was terrific at playing, and I begged him to teach me after I first heard him play. I pick the flute up and place the box down next to me. I take in a couple of deep breaths and close my eyes beginning to play. 

(Naruto theme Sadness and Sorrow is what she plays) 

This song was not only my mother’s favorite but mine as well, I practiced this song till I could play it by memory. Other than this song, I only knew 2 others. I play with my eyes closed the whole time, I knew if I opened them, I would freak out as the others watch me. I lightly sway to the song as the melody washes over me. I love this song because I felt like it understands me in a way that I couldn't portray to anyone. This song represents a strong feeling that I have to lock inside me, a want for something I could never have. I get lost in the song and too soon does it end, I blush when everyone starts clapping and shouting praises. I open my eyes and catch Kakashi’s one eye, and something tells me he understands the sadness I feel when I play this song. I smile at everyone quickly. I take my bow and almost run back to my seat. Kakashi is standing and has pulled my chair by the time I get to him. I smile my thanks as I take my place, and Kakashi retakes his, I was going to say something when my mother pulls my attention. 

“That was beautiful, Shinokane,” My mother tells me. 

“Thank you, mother,” I reply, still trying not to make eye contact with anyone. 

“Thank you for playing, I know you hate playing in front of a lot of people,” She says, placing her hand on my shoulder then standing to address everyone again. “Now that the performers have all played, I hope that you are hungry and enjoy the food prepared from our clan’s best chef, Mrs. Lu.” I smile as my clan members get up and serve the guests first, then my clan royalty, then themselves. We talked and caught up on everything that happened in the last 10 months. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura would jump in with remarks or questions as well. Overall I was strangely having a fun time. I had just finished my story on the annoying mission that I just went on. She laughs as I explain wanting to put the man in his place.

“But thankfully, I kept my emotions intact,” I say, shaking my head.

“Good to know you are getting training on when to speak up and when not to,” My mother smiles at me. “So how well do you like it here in Konoha?”

“Honestly, I love it here, of course, I miss you all, but this experience is fun and teaching me a lot, not just in diplomacy and ninja ways but other things as well,” I exclaim. 

“Really? Like what other things?” 

“Well, not that I don't consider my clan, my friends, but I have learned a lot about friendship with Sakura and the other chunin,” I say, smiling. My mother smiles and looks at all the Konoha teams and gives a chuckle. 

“So, do you think any of the boys over there should make the list?” She asks, turning to me, I sigh and look down at my finished plate. “Come now, Musume. You should have known I wasn't just going to ignore the fact that you're 17 and need to find a suitor soon,” I glare at the plate and take a deep breath. 

“I know, and honestly, I don't know, I haven’t thought of any of them like that,” Sakura raises an eyebrow at me in the background, I was lying. 

“Well then, do you like any of them?” I tilt my head in question.

“They are all nice boys, and they are my friends,” I give a vague answer. “Yes, I like them.” 

“Do you have a crush on any of them?” My mother asks I stare at her in shock. “Well?” 

“No,” I barely whisper. “I thought crushes don't count as being on the list anyway.” 

“Well, I would like your input on the few boys over there, I was going to expand your list as I have wired it down only to 2 suitors now, I like the boys here, and since you know them better than I, I want your opinion,” My mother’s voice was becoming sharp and stern since I didn't want to talk about this. 

“Hmm, well, I honestly wouldn't put any of them on the list if you want my opinion,” I look to Tsunade, “Not to be rude, they are fine ninja, but not suitors,” Tsunade raises an eyebrow but nods. “Shikamaru though smart is lazy and finds everything a drag, Kiba though confident can be obnoxious and would not like a matriarchy, I barely know Shino, and Neji is already taken.” I rattle off what I knew would get them kicked off of the list. 

“Well, for not thinking about it, you sure know what would get them removed from the list,” My mother looks at me, I sigh. 

“It's not hard to know what gets them off the list when…” I cut myself off before I say something I will regret, my mother narrows her eyes at my slip, Tsunade was right my manners have dropped.

“So you don't know much about this... Shino boy, you didn't mention Choji or Lee either,” My mom is going to drive me insane. 

“Mother, none of them are whom I have a crush on, and if you don't mind, I would like not to talk about this right now,” I try to stay calm, but my voice was becoming just as clipped as my mother’s.

“So you do have a crush on someone,” My mother smiles at me. “Who is it?” 

“It doesn't matter, they won't make the list,” I sigh, and so does my mother, and she bluntly turns away from me, I almost pull out my hair when she starts talking to Sakura. 

“Sakura, dear, I hear that you have become great friends with my daughter and I know that at your age you girls tend to talk, who is my daughter infatuated with?” I was furious and wanted to run. Masao’s hand takes mine from the table for a second. He squeezes to get my attention, and I look to him. He motions for me to calm down, I nod. Kakashi puts his hand on my shoulder; he was trying to help me calm down as well; nothing was working though. 

“Honestly, Queen Berradona, she won't tell me or any of the other girls, I tried to get her to tell me, but she says it doesn't matter as crushes don't count as a suitor,” Sakura lies for me. I sigh, thankful for loyal friends, but my heart hurts for making her lie. My mother turns back to me with a stern face.

“Shinokane, you will have to choose a suitor soon and as your queen...” I stand angrily and face her. 

“I know what my duties are as the Princess of my clan! I know that I will have to choose a suitor the day after I turn 18! I know that you are my queen! Trust me, you remind me every single time that I do something you deem wrong! One day yes, I hope to be just and fair, as you are. I never wanted or needed to go against your wishes as my Queen and most of all my mother. But, the day I turned 15 I became an adult! That day you told me that I needed to start having to be more assertive! Well, I’m putting my foot down! This conversation about my love life is over! I will shelve the discussion for suitors for a later date when I deem it suitable. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go calm down!” 

Everyone was shocked at my outburst, and all the tables had gone quite. Kakashi had gotten up as well, ready to follow me out, this bugged me even more, but I wasn't going to say anything to him. I turn away from her, gather my kimono to walk faster, and start to walk away, but my mother’s words catch me off guard. 

“I was wondering when you were going to start standing up to me,” She says, standing as well. I turn frowning at her. “I didn't expect it to be at your birthday dinner, but I guess that's my fault. I know that you don't like talking about suitors. I should have saved the topic for a later time. I'm sorry, Princess.” She gives a small bow; I sigh, feeling everyone’s stares. I still wanted to run and possibly punch something, but now I couldn't. My mother was smart, she continued bowing, not deeply, but this was a show of respect and etiquette. If I ignored her it would be rude and a sign that I did not know my place. I take a deep breath and step up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. 

“Rise, you are forgiven,” I tell her, she rises smiling at me. 

“Thank you, are you going to continue your feast, or do you wish to leave still?” I frown a bit but nod and go to resume my seat. “Thank you, daughter, I am sorry.” I nod, trying to stay calm. 

“I know, mother,” I tell her again, thanking Kakashi for helping me sit. My mother stays standing to address the deep silence as others are still staring. I look down at my hands as I see everyone staring directly at me. 

“My guests, my clan, I am sorry for the outburst that just occurred, this was my fault as I brought up things that should not have been brought up at this point. I ask that you do forgive our Princess and please enjoy the festivities, right now we are to move on to the gift-giving.” My clan gets up and starts to clean away all the dishes from our guests and all the other tables. 

After, the Konoha teams and their senseis stand to line up in the gift-giving. Masao takes a spot standing next to me and helps as Kakashi goes to stand in line. I stand up and smile as Team Kurinie walks up first, I give my thanks as they wish me another happy birthday and give me a brand new cleaning set for my weapons. This goes on for all the teams, from team Guy I get a kunai and shuriken set, from team Asuma, I get a new compass, and Lady Tsunade gives me a new first aid kit. I smile even more as Sakura and Kakashi now step up from the line.

“Happy birthday!” Sakura says, presenting me a small wrapped gift. “It's nothing special, but…” 

“I'm sure I will love it, Sakura,” I say, shaking my head as I unwrap the gift, in it lays a small star pendant with the quote ‘good friends are like stars, you don't always see them, but you know they are always there.’ “It's beautiful, and it means everything,” I say, reaching over and hugging her. When she pulls away, she reaches under her Kimono and pulls out a matching pendant. 

“We both have one,” She says. 

“I'll always wear it,” I say as I pull mine out and put it on. I look to Kakashi, who is reaching into his nagagi and pulls out a terribly wrapped present. I giggle a bit as I try to unwrap it. 

“Sorry, I should have had Sakura wrap it,” He says, I shake my head.

“It makes it all the more memorable,” I say as I finally unveil an herb book with all of Konoha’s herbs, plants, and fungi. 

“This is amazing,” I say as I flip through it, wanting to read it already. Without thinking, I reach over and hug him; surprisingly, he hugs me back. When I realize my small mistake, I pull away a blush creeping on my cheeks. “Thank you, Kakashi Sensei.” 

“You're welcome,” He says, and he and Sakura walk back to their seats. I glance at my mom to make sure she is not upset at my mistake; she doesn't seem fazed by it. She sits looking at my presents and smiles at me when I look at her. I speculate whether to say anything but am quickly distracted by my clan, giving me gifts of small beads and flowers braided in my hair. By the end, my hair is beautifully braided with intricate knots, beads, and flowers. 

“I can see what you mean by what you said the other day, I know you are an actual princess,” Sakura smiles from her seat. “But you definitely look like a princess now.” I laugh and nod.

“Thank you, Sakura,” I say with a slightly sarcastic tone. 

“Well, as lovely as today has been Musume, it is getting late, do you mind if I call an end to today?” My mother asks, giving a small yawn, I smile. 

“Not at all,” I tell her as I realize it's now almost 9 at night. She nods and stands, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Dear guests and clan members, the Princess and I wish to thank you all for coming, unfortunately as wonderful as today has been, it must come to an end. We bid every one of you, goodnight.” She gives a slight bow then turns to me quietly, speaking. “We are here only for tomorrow, so please come see us here tomorrow before 1, we will be leaving at 2.” 

“I will mother, sleep well, I love you,” I tell her, hugging her.

“I love you too,” She says, leaving. I wave to all of my clan as they go. 

After all of my clan is gone, I feel strange standing with all of my Konoha friends. 

“Are you okay, Princess Kane?” Sakura asks. I stare at her for a second.

“You can stop with the formalities now, please,” I say sighing, this makes all of them laugh.

“Getting used to only the ninja way are we now, Princess?” Kiba asks. I laugh but nod. 

“Seems so much more simple than the royal life, I envy you all sometimes,” I say, shaking my head. 

“You know you didn't answer my question,” Sakura says. “Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine. Honestly, I just feel weird standing here in a formal kimono with you all, and I forgot how tiring and stressful being a princess is,” I say, looking at them all.

“Yeah, I don't know how you can stand staying in formal wear all day. It’s a drag,” Shikamaru says, looking at his nagagi. I smile at him. 

“That has been my life for the past 16 years, or was 16 years,” I laugh. 

“Well, today was cool and all, but I'm going to bed,” Shika says, causing the other teams and senseis to agree. 

“Bye! Thank you for coming!” I call out to them; they all wave to us, leaving what I think is only Sakura and I standing here. 

“Well, I'm going to head home as well, are you sure you’re okay?” Sakura asks, giving a small smile.

“I'll be fine. I just need everyone to stop bugging me about this crush stuff,” I say, poking Sakura in the shoulder. She gives me a knowing smile.

“Well, I don't have to bug you about it anymore since I know who it is now,” 

“Yeah, thanks for not telling her by the way, I shouldn’t have put you in that situation,” 

“You didn’t, your mother did, so don't be sorry, let's just have her not find out I lied,”

“Deal,” I say, laughing. 

“Well I'll see you tomorrow, bye,” She waves as she leaves.

“Bye,” I say, about to start walking to my apartment when I hear a voice behind me.

“So Sakura did lie to your mother, I thought as much,” Kakashi says. I jump a bit and turn to him, he was reading his book.

“I thought you left with all the others,” I say when he looks over his book at me. 

“I am still on guard duty Princess,” He tells me. I blink in confusion. 

“Well I thank you for guarding me today, but you are dismissed,” I say, giving him a slight bow, he gives a small chuckle.

“I'm on duty till your clan leaves tomorrow,” He shakes his head. I stare a bit shocked.

“So you're going to guard me even as I am sleeping in my perfectly safe apartment?” He just nods. “Let me guess, my mother?” He just nods again. I groan. “So what now then?” He looks up from his book again.

“That's up to you, I can stay in the background and you do whatever you want,” I shake my head as he suggests this. 

“I'll know you're there anyway, no point,” I sigh. “Ugh, she makes me so stressed sometimes,” 

“Well you know training is a good stress reliever,” Kakashi says, I tilt my head then look down at my kimono. 

“Sounds good to me but we will have to get dressed into our combat outfits,” I say shrugging. 

“Your place first. It's on the way to mine,” Kakashi says and starts walking.

When we get to my place I get dressed quickly and step out of my room to find Kakashi deep in thought as he stares at a picture of me and my mother. 

“That was us on my 15th birthday,” I say staring at the picture as well, I remembered that day very well. My mother was laughing at something Masao said, he was the one taking the picture, she looked beautiful as she smiled brightly, her eyes shining just as bright. Me on the other hand though I was smiling, the smile didn't reach my eyes, I wasn't as happy. We had just had the 'you are an adult now conversation' and you will now have to start actively looking for a suitor to choose by your 18th birthday. It was on that day just minutes before the picture that I realized I would never have true love. 

“You don't look happy that it's your birthday,” Kakashi remarks, I sigh a bit. 

“Well my birthday has never really been a happy day for me, actually even with the small argument we had today, this was the first birthday I have had the most fun on,” I say surprised. 

“Why is that?” Kakashi turns to me, I frown.

“On my 6th birthday my father died defending my clan,” I explain. Kakashi’s eye takes on a look of understanding. “And on that particular birthday and anniversary of my father’s death, well, I got 'the you are now an adult speech' and I need to start looking for a suitor stuff she always seems to talk about now,” I say as I shrug. “I usually hate celebrating my birthdays, I guess celebrating my birthday the day before the actual day seemed to make it easier to celebrate. Hmm… strange.” I say as I turn and walk to my door, I know Kakashi follows as I feel his presence strangely close to mine, yet I didn't mind it. I knew where his place was but I have never been inside, so it felt weird when he left the door open for me, he turns when I stay in the genkin of his home.

“You can come in Princess,” He tells me and I nod as he disappears down the hallway. His home was a lot like mine but bigger and more spacious, he kept his decorations minimal but it was still homey. I find myself looking at a bookshelf filled with books most on ninja basics, survival, and techniques. I take a step back and turn to sit on the sofa. I look at the coffee table in front of me and see a similar book the one Kakashi is currently reading. The title Make Out Paradise Part 1, Hmmm it's a series?... What's so special about it? I think as I grab it and read the summary, it seems to be about the main character and a heroine, both new to love, begin dating… I don't get to finish reading the summary. 

“You really shouldn't read that Princess,” I jump a bit but turn to look at Kakashi. 

“Please just Kane, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your stuff. I was just wondering why you liked these books so much, I mean I like to read so,” I ramble as I place the book down on the table. 

“It's fine, I just don't think your mother would appreciate me telling you about these books, they are for adults only,” I blink in surprise at his words and the fact that he seems to be blushing under his mask. 

“I am an adult but I don't want to get you in trouble if you say my mother wouldn't want me to read them I won't chance reading them while she's here, what's so adult about a romance anyway?” I ask him as I get up.

“Umm… let's just say the books get very inappropriate for the age 18 or younger,” He stammers and I look away, finally remembering that Sakura says he reads perverted books. “Ready to go?” I just nod.

I start to make my way to the normal training ground when Kakashi pulls on my sleeve and leads me to the gates of Konoha and past them a bit. 

“Why are we going this way, Sensei?” I ask confused. 

“Your clan is staying in the training grounds and I thought you would want to stay away from them,” He says stopping in a big clearing with a small pond. 

“Ah, ok,” I nod and place my Gunpai against a tree nearby. “So what are you going to teach me now, Sensei?” 

“How about taijutsu to get you warmed up then I can start teaching you how to escape from grapple pins?” Kakashi asks I nod. I had just finished learning how to get people into grapples in a situation where I didn't have weapons. He mentioned on our last mission that he was going to start teaching me how to get out of grapple pins now. 

We start with our normal taijutsu routine, we started on one side of the clearing and he would strike first, I would defend till we got to the other side of the clearing, from there I would strike and he would defend. This would go on till we both felt warmed up enough to start the real training. He starts by teaching me the basic escape moves and when to use each one, then moves on by showing me how to get out of each grapple pin.

“So here you want to try to get me into an open guard and find a more dominant position, your move would be what?” Kakashi asks we were in a closed guard position where Kakashi was laying on the ground, his legs wrapped around my lower back to control my body, and be able to pull me into a joint lock or another hold. I as the ‘opponent’ had to find a way to unlock his ankles and move to a better position. I try to push against him using my body against his legs to break his hold but it doesn't work, he grabs my wrists and pulls me back to him with his legs. I glare at him and slip my hands from his, but I still can't break his ankle lock, I push against his left knee next and try to turn out of the hold. He tightens his legs and rocks me to the side a bit causing me to go off balance. 

“Don't turn yourself in this position, it will put you in a dangerous spot and get you killed,” I look at him to elaborate.“If you were to turn around I could pull you into a choke hold and easily break your neck,” He explains, I nod.

“Good to know,” I mumble, still annoyed at myself as I can't get out of this grapple. 

“You were close when you went for the knee, ” He hints, I place my hands on his knees knowing this was correct but look down at our position to figure out how to get out. ‘If you think about it he has to know what he's doing reading those pervy books of his.’ Sakura’s words crash through my train of thought as I realize how close we are and what it could look like. Without thinking I push against his knees and try to stand, this was the wrong thing to do as Kakashi pulls me forward again with his legs. I miss my chance to balance myself and fall on top of him, our lips crashing together. If it wasn't for his mask I would be kissing my Sensei, we both freeze instantly. I can feel the heat rising on my face as Kakashi gasps, I push myself away, unable to look him in the eye. 

“I'm sorry, Sensei, I didn't mean for that…” I whisper, still not looking at him as he unlocks his ankles allowing me to stand up. 

“It's not your fault, Kane,” Kakashi says standing as well, I still can't look at him. “Neither of us meant for that to happen.” He tells me, I just nod. 

“Anyway,” I sigh and shake my head trying to clear it. “How do you get out of that?” 

“Right, you find out which of the ankles is on top, slip your hand under that knee, push up on that knee and with your other hand you push out on the other knee, that unlocks them and you can stand from there.” He explains and I glare at the ground angry that I didn't figure it out, it seemed so obvious. 

“Of course,” I sigh, understanding the tactic. “Well, let's head back…” I say then stop and turn. “Umm… You're still on guard duty, you can stay with me… on the couch I mean… I don't want you outside… Uncomfortable, I mean.” I stutter trying to explain what I mean. He chuckles and nods, but I think I see him blushing. I was starting to hate his mask, it kept me from reading him, her I am a blushing mess without a mask. I turn away and start to walk home.

“I understand what you're saying, Kane,” Kakashi says, easily keeping up with me. “Thank you.” 

We get to my apartment and I busy myself with finding an extra blanket and pillow for Kakashi, when I turn around from the closet he is sitting on the couch as if nothing happened. I place the blanket and pillow next to him and head into the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth, the whole time trying to not think about what happened. Damn you Sakura… I think. I leave the bathroom and look to Kakashi, he has taken off his Jonin vest, gloves, and headband. 

“I don't think anything will happen here in Konoha,” I say bowing a bit to him when he turns to me. “Sleep well Kakashi Sensei.” 

“You as well Kane,” He nods and lays down. I shut my door behind me, get dressed into my sleepwear, and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Without thinking my hand makes its way to my lips. Even if it wasn't a kiss I could feel his lips under the mask, I now wondered exactly what they would feel like. My mind trails to thoughts of kissing him, and what it could feel like. My mind takes a turn when I start to remember what his boy feels like pressed against mine. I become embarrassed since I know he's in the other room. I shake my head trying to regain control of my thoughts. You can't think like this, you're a Princess, you can't have him even if you want him. My heart pangs and tears come to my eyes as I remind myself that I could never really have love.


	9. Chapter 9

I sigh and sit up when I hear the alarm go off, I was already awake, I have been for the past 15 minutes when I heard someone rummaging in my kitchen. I was still embarrassed about last night, that's why I hadn't gotten up yet. I knew now though that as I shut my alarm off he would know I was awake. I get up, stretch a little bit, grab my ninja outfit, get dressed, brush and braid my hair, and open the door only for my nose to get attacked by a delicious smell of food. I make my way to the kitchen to find Kakashi cooking. He wasn't wearing any of his gear yet, but what was surprising me was that he wasn't wearing his long sleeve sweater either, he was only in his pants and undershirt. I stare at his bare arm muscles and tattoo as they move while he cooks.   
“Breakfast is almost ready,” Kakashi says, breaking me from my trance, I look to his face as he turns.   
“Thank you,” I say blushing. “You didn't have to cook.”   
“Honestly, I was hungry and I couldn't leave to buy something,” He tells me, his eyes closing in a smile like they always do. “Hope you don't mind me using your food or cooking.”   
“Not at all, make yourself at home,” I laugh. “I mean it is my fault you're stuck here.”   
“It's your mother’s fault,” Kakashi says, shaking his head as he flips the omelet onto the plate. “Well, it's my fault she is here, but we won't argue small details. It's too early for that,” I say, yawning as I go to the fridge and get some orange juice. “Do you want some orange juice, milk, or water?” I ask as I get 2 glasses.   
“Orange juice sounds good,” He answers. I pour our glasses as he places our food down on the table and sits. I make my way over and place his drink in front of him.   
“Thank you for the food,” I say sitting. He shakes his head at me.  
“I will still owe you food as it's your groceries I'm using,” He tells me and I shrug.   
“Regardless, thank you for cooking,” I say.   
“You're welcome,” He says, we eat in peaceful silence and when we are almost finished there is a knock on my door. I sigh and get up looking at Kakashi when I realize his mask is up. Did I even see him with it down? What does his face even look like? I think as I make my way to the door, the knocking getting worse.   
“Kane, open up I have something for you!” I hear Sakura’s voice through the door.   
“Hey, Sakura, what’s up?” I ask opening the door to let her in.  
“Hey, so remember what I said yester… “ She cuts herself off when she realizes Kakashi is here. “Morning Sensei.” She says looking between us both, I raise an eyebrow at her when she looks at me suspiciously.   
“Morning Sakura, how are you?” Our Sensei responds, gathering our plates and taking them to the kitchen.  
“I'm good,” She answers, still looking at me.  
“Sensei you don't have to do that, I would have gotten it,” I tell him feeling bad that he is cleaning in my house.   
“It's fine, I don't mind,” He tells me and starts to rinse the dishes.   
“What about yesterday?” I sigh, turning back to Sakura.  
“Umm… I'll tell you that later,” Sakura says, now staring at Kakashi. I strangely get irritated at my friend staring at him, I raise an eyebrow and flick her arm. She turns back to me, a small smirk forming on her face. ”So do you guys have a mission or something?”   
“No, Sensei is here because he is still on the guard duty till my clan leaves because of my mother’s annoying ways, I didn't want him just sitting outside all night when I knew nothing was going to happen so he stayed on my couch and decided to make breakfast this morning,” I explain, waving my hand to the couch which I just now realize doesn't have the pillow or blanket I gave him last night for proof. Great the one time I don't appreciate someone cleaning…   
“Right, ok.” Sakura giggles for a second. I was starting to wish Kakashi would speak, I sigh looking down at the floor about to give up.   
“What did you have Sakura?” I ask, seeing a folder in her hand.   
“Oh, right, this is for you.” She says handing me the folder. I pull out the contents of the folder.   
“So what do you think?” She asks as I stare at the picture. It was the one she took yesterday of Kakashi and me but what shocked me about it was how perfect the picture came out for it being a spontaneous capture. I was staring up at Kakashi with a laughing smile on my face and he was looking down at me with a closed eye smile. My hands were wrapped around his elbow as he escorted me to my seat.   
“Wow, it looks great,” I tell her, and she gives me a small wink then looks up as I feel a familiar presence come up behind me.   
“That is a good picture,” Kakashi says looking over my shoulder.  
“I can make you a copy if you would like Sensei,” Sakura says, her grin getting bigger.   
“Sure, thank you,” He answers and moves to the couch grabbing his things and finishes getting ready for the day.   
“Well, that's all I came here for,” Sakura says, looking at Kakashi. “I'll make the copy for you when I have a chance, Sensei. I'll see you after training Kane.” She warns me and leaves quickly. I shake my head at the girl and make my way to my bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Kakashi’s P.O.V (Backwards in time to when he woke up.)   
I sit up awake in shock trying to get my bearings as I wasn't in my bed, it's then I remember that I'm at Kane’s house as her guard while her family is in the village. I lay back down as I remember the dream that woke me up in the first place, I frown and shake my head. For once it wasn't the recurring nightmares of those days. It was a strangely peaceful dream but it could never happen. My liking for the princess was starting to become something it shouldn't. Especially since I knew that I was the one she was attracted to, it wasn't hard to figure out when she changed how she acts around me. This was dangerous territory that my mind was entering now. I liked her, she was beautiful, kind, smart, charismatic, and she was more mature for her age due to her upbringing. But she was a Princess, and my student we couldn't be together, ever. I sigh and sit up, I wasn't going to be able to go back to bed now, I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Afterward, I contemplate getting breakfast but that's out of the question since I couldn't leave the princess alone right now. I make my way to her kitchen and wonder if she would care if I made something for us to eat. I shrug my shoulders and decide that she wouldn't. I rummage through her fridge when I find some already made rice and miso soup. I grab those to reheat and grab some eggs, cheese, and vegetables to make some omelets. I try to regain my thoughts as I cook. When I hear her alarm go off, I can hear her rummage through her room probably getting ready for the day. After another five minutes, I feel her presence behind me but she doesn't say anything. I can feel her stare on me and can't help but smirk. This is what you're not supposed to be doing baka!... I berate myself.  
“Breakfast is almost ready,” I say as I turn to her, her eyes dart to my face quickly and she blushes, I try to ignore it.   
“Thank you,” She says, “You didn't have to cook.”   
“Honestly, I was hungry and I couldn't leave to buy something,” I explain smiling. “Hope you don't mind me using your food or cooking.”   
“Not at all, make yourself at home,” She laughs. “I mean it is my fault you're stuck here.”   
“It's your mother’s fault,” I tell her as I put the last omelet on a plate.   
“Well, it's my fault she is here, but we won't argue small details. It's too early for that,” She says yawning cutely and going to the fridge. “Do you want some orange juice, milk, or water?”   
“Orange juice sounds good,” I tell her as I finish taking the food to the table.   
“Thank you for the food,” She says smiling at me as she sits and hands me my drink. I shake my head.   
“I will still owe you food as it's your groceries I'm using,” I say and she shrugs.   
“Regardless, thank you for cooking,”   
“You're welcome,” We eat in peaceful silence and when we are almost finished I can feel Sakura’s chakra getting closer, I quickly pull my mask up and hear her knock on the door. Kane sighs gets up from her spot and takes a quick puzzled look at me. The knocking gets worse.   
“Kane, open up I have something for you!” I hear Sakura’s voice through the door.   
“Hey, Sakura, what’s up?” Kane asks, finally opening the door to let her in.  
“Hey, so remember what I said yester… “ She cuts herself off when she realizes I am here. You were going to talk about me today, yes. “Morning Sensei.” She says looking between us both, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Kane.   
“Morning Sakura, how are you?” I ask, gathering our plates and taking them to the kitchen.  
“I'm good,” She answers, still looking at Kane.   
“Sensei you don't have to do that, I would have gotten it,” Kane tells me I look to her for a second.  
“It's fine, I don't mind,” I say, starting to rinse the dishes.   
“What about yesterday?” Kane asks, turning back to Sakura.  
“Umm… I'll tell you that later,” Sakura says, now staring at me, I frown for a second and almost laugh when Kane flicks her. That wasn't subtle at all… you girls are going to have to do a lot better at keeping this a secret. ”So do you guys have a mission or something?”   
“No, Sensei is here because he is still on the guard duty till my clan leaves because of my mother’s annoying ways, I didn't want him just sitting outside all night when I knew nothing was going to happen so he stayed on my couch and decided to make breakfast this morning,” Kane explains. I finish putting the dishes to dry and turn back to the girls.   
“Right, ok.” Sakura giggles for a second.  
“What did you have Sakura?” Kane asks and I see a folder in her hand.   
“Oh, right, this is for you.” She says handing her the folder. “So what do you think?” Sakura asks.  
“Wow, it looks great,” Kane says and Sakura gives her a small wink then looks up at me as I make my way over, I raise an eyebrow at her in question and she looks away. I look down at what Kane has in her hands. It was the picture Sakura took yesterday of Kane and I as I escorted her to her seat. It was a good picture. It's then I realize that I don't have a picture of Kane and me as a student and Sensei.   
“That is a good picture,” I say stepping closer to Kane without thinking.   
“I can make you a copy if you would like Sensei,” Sakura says, her grin getting bigger.   
“Sure, thank you,” I say and move away to the couch busying myself with getting ready for the day.  
“Well, that's all I came here for,” Sakura says, looking at me. “I'll make the copy for you when I have a chance, Sensei. I'll see you after training Kane.” She says to Kane and leaves quickly. Kane shakes her head and makes her way to the bathroom. Sakura was sometimes even less subtle than Kane about this situation, I'll just make them think I don't know. I don't want or need to embarrass her. 

Kane’s P.O.V. (Present)   
Once I wash my face and brush my teeth, I make my way back to the living room and sit on the couch not wanting to do anything.   
“So when do you want to go see your mom and the clan?” Kakashi asks me after a minute. I sigh and rub my face in annoyance. “You forgot about it didn't you?”   
“No, I didn't, but I also don't want to see her right now, not after yesterday, as petty as it is.”   
“Do you and your mother always argue about suitors?”   
“We never used to, but ever since I turned 15 it's all she seems to want to talk about. I understand that in my clan's eyes I became an adult that day, but it feels like on that day I lost my mother and now only have a queen. It doesn't help that for the last 10 months we've only been able to talk over letters, I just thought that maybe since we haven’t seen each other that yesterday would have been different.” To my surprise, he seemed to be listening intently and reading between the lines.   
“Is it just talking about the suitors that irritate you or all things that come with being a Princess?”   
“Just the suitors,” I answer honestly he nods.   
“Why?” I looked at him in surprise.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Why is it only that topic that irritates you?” He stares waiting for my answer.  
“I don't know,” I say getting up to put my shoes on, I can feel Kakashi following me.   
“I think you do,” He says pointedly. I scoff and open my door making my way around my balcony to my herbs. I grab my shears and start to look for any herbs that need pruning. I had done this before I left on our mission so not much needed to be done and this was starting to anger me. “So?” Kakashi asks, leaning against the railing next to me.   
“What do you know about it anyway?” I ask glaring at him, he raises his eyebrow at me in surprise, I rarely snapped at him.   
“The topic does anger you doesn't it?”   
“Well?”   
“I don't know much about suitors, but maybe if I figure out why you're mad about it, I can help,” I glare at him still not knowing what to say, he sighs. “Look, I was in the Anbu and have dealt with a lot of politics for Konoha, I can help you come up with a compromise and I agree with you. Your mother should have kept yesterday fun and only talked to you about your duties today. Maybe if you talk to her about it she will understand and you both can make a compromise.”  
“I appreciate you wanting to help, I do, but my duties to my clan have no compromises. My feelings rarely matter I don't get to say ‘no’ to something just because I don't like it. I have a comfy bed, I have clothes, money, and I'm happy, I don't have anything to complain about,” I tell him the same thing I tell myself almost every time I think about marrying a suitor. He frowns and his eye searches mine, I look away quickly, feeling as though he can read my mind.  
“Kane, you may be a princess, but you are also human, you have feelings and those feelings deserve to be heard,” His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I shake my head glaring at the floor as my eyes start to water.   
“Thank you Sensei, but being a princess comes with sacrifices,” I tell him, turning back to my herbs, I take a whole stock of mint and make my way back into the apartment busying myself with putting a tea kettle on to boil. I glare at the mint as I start to rinse it off and pick the leaves. Kakashi’s words echo in my head causing my heart to hurt even more. Could he be right? Could I get rid of this tradition? I don't realize that the tears have fallen till Kakashi takes the herbs from my hands and pulls me into a hug as he leans against the counter. 

His scent and warmth calm me down enough to pull myself back together, I wipe my cheeks and look up at him. I was going to say thank you but my breath catches when he looks down at me, last night's thoughts cloud my mind as the feeling of his masked lips play on mine again. I stare in his eye, he seems just as lost as me, without thinking my hand makes its way to the edge of his mask, I feel his hand on my side twitch a bit, but he doesn't move more than that. I feel my heart rate accelerate as I pull his mask down as we stare into each other's eyes.  
“Kane…” Kakashi whispers hesitantly, I shake my head, stalling any words as I press my lips to his. Was I doing this? Is he going to let me? He doesn't kiss back at first, but after a few seconds, he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. His lips were warm and soft, forming to mine better than I imagined last night. I smile into the kiss and gasp when I feel Kakashi’s tongue run against my bottom lip. The kiss deepens more as his tongue easily wins, dominating mine, I blush as I can't help the small moan that escapes me.   
I jump backward as a sharp whistling breaks through the fog of our kiss. I turn and fumble as I take the tea kettle off of the burner and turn off the burner. I turn back when I hear a chuckle come from Kakashi. The already existent blush heats my cheeks even more as I see his face for the first time. Oh, he's handsome, is this why he hides his face from others? A small smirk forms on his lips, apparently I wasn't hiding my thoughts well, my eyes dart back to his. The faintest of blush makes its way to his cheeks as I search his eye for any regret. If there was any I couldn't find it, worry starts to make my stomach hurt and I turn around to grab 2 cups. 

Kakashi’s P.O.V (As the tea kettle whistles)   
Kane jumps from my arms as the tea kettle whistles, I sigh in disappointment for what just happened, yet I wanted to kiss her more, and I didn't regret it. I chuckle to myself and at Kane fumbling with the tea kettle. She turns to me and I can see her already red face turn a slight shade darker. She’s beautiful when she blushes. I think and can't help the smirk that forms on my lips as she stares at my face. I flush at my thoughts but blink as I watch her eyes go from wonder to worry, she quickly turns and starts to grab for cups to make tea. This is why you shouldn't have let it happen you baka! I sigh and pull my mask up again. Watching as she turns in circles to find something, that's when I realize she's looking for the mint she started to wash earlier. I grab it from the table behind me.   
“Kane,” I try to get her attention but she seems to ignore me. “Kane,” I sigh again and stop her by putting my hand on her shoulder. She slowly looks up at me, the worry still evident in her eyes. I hold the mint in front of her and she slowly takes it from me.   
“Oh, umm… thank you.” She whispers and turns continuing to make the tea. When I know all that's left is to let it steep I turn her again.   
“I won't tell anyone about what just happened if that's what you're worried about,” I tell her, she searches my eyes and I can see her relax the slightest bit.   
“Thank you,” She whispers still, I nod. “I won't either.”   
“It can't happen again, Kane,” I tell her flushing at the thought that I wanted it to happen again.  
“I understand, Sensei,” My gut clenches at the word Sensei.   
“Right, now let's finish our tea and go visit your clan before they leave,” I tell her. She nods, the frown that was already on her lips deepens and she avoids eye contact as we sip our tea. This just made shit a whole lot more complicated. I think frowning as I watch her keep her distance. 

Kane’s P.O.V. (Present)  
The walk to the training grounds to visit my family is awkward and deathly quiet. My mind can not keep up with the thoughts running through it and I couldn't concentrate on the fact that I was about to talk to my mother about clan duties, let alone anything else right now. My mind only wants to find a way to make things less awkward with Kakashi. I will just have to keep my distance to make sure that that doesn't happen again, so that means during training you don't do anything stupid like you did yesterday and during missions, you stay at least 2 feet from each other, that is close enough to save each other. That's the rule you have to follow now. Seems reasonable and doable. I nod to myself and take a deep breath focusing as I see clan members standing at the barrier of the training grounds. I smile as they greet me with a bow, I give a light bow back and greet them. From there I say hello to each member I pass making my way to my mother.   
“Good morning Queen,” I say, trying to give a real smile.   
“Ah, Princess, I hope you slept well,”   
“I did, thank you,” I lie. “I hope you did as well,”   
“Yes, thank you,” She turns then to Kakashi. “Good morning, Kakashi,”  
“Good morning, Queen Beradon’na,” I hear him standing closer than I anticipated. I tense and have to force myself to relax, thankfully they don't seem to notice. “I hope you don't mind if I steal the Princess to talk some things over, I will have her back to you in an hour.”   
“Of course not,” I hear Kakashi say from behind me and feel his presence disappear, I frown. My mother turns back to me and tilts her head in confusion.   
“Are you okay Musume?” She asks me, I just sigh and nod.   
“I'm fine, just a bit tired,” I answer as I lead her to her carriage that has a bench near that we can sit on. I sit down and turn slightly to her as she sits.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She didn't believe that was the only thing wrong.   
“No, it's okay,”   
“Look, if this is about yesterday, I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you and…”   
“Haha-San are you forgetting what today is?” I ask and I watch the realization come to her face. Today was the anniversary of my father’s death and not to mention what happened earlier, my mind was not in a good spot. She nods and grabs my hand.   
“Well, I'm sorry to say that right now I will have to burden your mind a bit more, Musume,” I frown confused but let her continue. “The reason we had to change our plans is because Mrs. Lu is now sick enough that she has to stop traveling, it's taking its toll on her, she and her husband have decided to stay here in Konoha.” I stare at her in shock, Mrs. Lu has been sick for a while, I had been feeling the effects through our bond but didn't realize how badly she was sick, to be a part of our clan and choose to stop traveling was a big decision. “Lady Tsunade is doing all she can to keep her comfortable in the hospital,” I gasp now just realizing how bad it was, she was dying, my mother squeezes my hand.   
“She looked fine yesterday…” I say, remembering her at my birthday dinner, “She cooked all the food didn't she?”   
“She wanted to do one more feast before she stayed in the hospital permanently, she was on a lot of meds yesterday and took a dose of Acmella Oleracea of course.” I nod understanding why I haven't been able to detect how she felt. The herb was a pain-numbing herb we used to keep ourselves and clan members from feeling uncomfortable in the bond when we are in pain. “Of course I ask that you watch over her and visit while she is still here.”   
“Of course, I will go visit after I am done talking here,” I say sadly.   
“The only other thing we need to discuss, and I know you don't want to so I'll try to keep this short is, the suitors.” My mother says and kisses my hand to empathize with her promise to me. “I have narrowed it down to two suitors, I want to again ask you if you want to add any of the Chunin here on the list.”   
“No, I don't think any of them would be suitable for the list,” I say shaking my head. I also didn't want to put any of them through that ordeal. My mother gives a short sigh.  
“And what about your crush? Don't you want to give him a chance?” I look at my mother about to snap but she was staring at our hands and I knew then she didn't want to make me mad. She was genuinely asking.   
“I don't think he would make a good suitor,” I say shaking my head. My mother looks at me then silently asking for me to elaborate. “Don't get me wrong he's got some great traits: he's nice, he's smart, a great leader, he's hardly ever failed a mission and it's a bonus that he's great looking,” I say blushing and almost whispering the last part. My mother laughs and I look up at her watching her eyes shine brightly. I smile embarrassed. “But he also has some terrible qualities: he is constantly late, he doesn't seem to care about things, he is way too laid back and honestly I know very little about him,” I say shrugging.  
“You don't think you could train him to not be late for everything?” My mother asks tilting her head in wonder, a small smile still playing on her lips.   
“I doubt it,” I laugh trying to even imagine Kakashi showing up to training on time.   
“What's his name?” My mother asks, shaking my hand. “I'll still think about adding him to the list.” I shake my head and she sighs. “Musume please…”   
“It doesn't matter because even if I added him to the list and you did just so happen to choose him, he's way too loyal to Konoha to leave to become a king,” I say standing up and walking to a tree I lean my head against it forcing myself to stay calm.   
“You've thought about asking to put his name on the list haven't you?” My mother asks, laying her hand on my head and petting it.   
“No, but you have instilled in me the habit of searching for suitors, so every male I meet I can't help but check the list to see if they would make it,” I say to the tree. I hear my mom sigh and she turns me pulling me into a hug.   
“I'm sorry, Musume,” She tells me and I frown not knowing why she was apologizing.  
“For what?” I ask, pulling away and looking up at her. Her eyes were sad and for once I couldn't read her.  
“For putting you through all of this, you sometimes forget that I was once in your position.” My mother tells me staring off in the distance as memories flash through her mind. “I wasn't all that happy about finding a suitor either when I turned 15, granted I wasn't as unhappy as you are,” My mom smiles at me and I can't help but laugh. “I did have a crush once, his name was Low Chang of the Water tribe, but like your crush he wouldn't make the list, Low would not have done well following my orders, he was too much of a leader, so instead my mother chose Meishu, your father. Needless to say, Musume, I understand.” I smiled at her then looked down.  
“Did you ever learn to love father?” I ask and hear her gasp.   
“Oh, Musume,” My mom smiles sadly at me and pulls me into a hug again. “Of course I did. You may not like somethings this person does, but the more time you spend with someone the more you learn to not only compromise and respect why the person does things but you also learn to love that person. Your father was a great man when we met, and still was when he passed, but he had some things that I didn't like about him, he was apathetic, after a while I learned that he did care about things and just barely knew how to express his feelings, so we compromised. He could be this way around others and the clan but when it was just us two he had to at least try to show his feelings.” My mother tells me I nod, I didn't know whether to feel better or not.  
“Thanks, mom,” I say kissing her cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She smiles down at me then sighs. “Now, just so you know you have to choose between the second Lord Enkai from the Land of Water or Kaneko from the Land of Lightning.” I frown but nod nonetheless.   
“I understand,” I tell her and nod when I see Kakashi walking to us. “Kakashi Sensei, is it time for training already?” I ask smiling, knowing that he was late for training by at least 30 min. He sighs but nods anyway.   
“Oh, your training is right now?” My mother asks me. I nod.   
“Well may Masao, Hogo-Sha, and I watch? To see how much you have progressed obviously.” She beams at me her motherly attitude fading into her Queen-like personality. I can't help but wonder if I would be like this one day.   
“Of course, Umm…” I look to Kakashi. “Are you okay with that Sensei?” Please say no… I think but he raises an eyebrow questioningly as if he could see I wanted him to say no.   
“I don't mind,” He answers and starts to lead us to a big enough space to train and fight. I sigh as I follow.


End file.
